Ordinary
by Catachresis
Summary: Songfics on Sonic and Co. that can range from inner depth to interactions. Ranges from R to G in time, can also be romance, angst, etc. Each chapter is a seperate story.
1. Ordinary Girl

Who is Amy, who is she?. . . Noble, fair, wise and great. . .well maybe not all of those but she certainly is _something_ isn't she? I mean, Amy has been around for a long time, yes?

*crowd nods heads*

Well, where exactly did she come from? Very few of us even bother to know of her origins, we just know one simple fact: she's annoying. But was Amy always like that? What was it like when she first met Sonic? I've combined a few of her known origins in this songfic, Sonamy, hope ya like!

************************************************************************

Sunlight swept in through the gigantic windows making rainbows in the air and on the walls. The air was as pure as the sun's radiance itself, and blew in fluttering the drapes. The walls were pure white with small decorations going along a painted ribbon design going along the floor. Tiled floors wall to wall in a sweet shade of lavender fading into pink. A sweet aroma wafted in from the garden below through the open window. The air was clean, yet slightly scented. The room itself seemed as bright as the sun, for light filed in everywhere and even in the unsheltered corners. The only darkness in the room was the shadows cast by objects in the room, and even they were not as dark as could be. Except for one gloomy soul.

Actually she wasn't all the gloomy really, she was just bored and over exaggerating. It was hard to believe that on such a beautiful day she couldn't find anything to do. She leaned her head on her hand rocking it back and forth to give her body _some _movement. The only thing that was moving was her long white dress in the wind. She sighed melodramatically making it as loud as she could to anybody who might happen by.

It's not like she was lazy or anything, she'd done something that morning. She'd eaten breakfast, bugged her parents about getting her prettier dresses, ordering around the servants to keep them active in menial labor, and primping herself. Of course those occupations only suffice for a while. She knew she needed something more productive to do, but she just couldn't think of a thing. Her mind was as clear as the sky that day. With a day so bright why couldn't she be happy? Because all her happiness had been replaced by boredom.

She could order around the servants more, but then they'd be tired and she wouldn't be able to do that again for the rest of the day. She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

She sighed again, even louder hoping to attract attention this time. Nobody came. She pouted and stomped her foot on the ground. She was a princess, princess weren't supposed to be bored! She was supposed to be singing a beautiful song to lull some knight to her doorstep; she was supposed to have suitors lined up for her hand with a line stretching beyond the horizon; she was supposed to have any thing she wanted any time she wanted; she was supposed to have a boyfriend! But here she was, alone in her room with only the light to give her company and she was getting tired of the light's presence. Why couldn't she just order the light to be sent away and get a new playmate? Someone worthy of her, of course. She couldn't bear thinking about socializing with the crowd of commoners her family ruled over. Or better yet, order a boy to be sent to her to fall in love with her, and he'd better be a cute one!  

Just the thought of a handsome prince climbing up the castle wall to save her, then carrying her back down in his arms like she was a breakable gem! The dream of a stout young lad slaying every dragon in the kingdom, and then kneeling down before her. The thought of being whisked away from danger by someone who cared enough to risk their life! She swooned and felt a blush creeping up her face.

'But that would never happen,' she assured herself. 'But oh how I wish it would."

_just tryin' to get by_

As if answering her prayers a large machine flew right at her window, and hovered just outside it. The extra breeze nearly sent her dress flying up, but she pushed it down just in time to save an embarrassing sight. She looked at the strange thing in front of her, blocking out the light. Only then did she realize how dark her room could be. She didn't have time to admire the scary view of a place she knew so well when a claw snaked out from the underside of the machine and grabbed her around the waist. She cried out in pain, but the pressure wasn't enough to squish her to death. It was just enough to keep her in while she struggled, but she cried out nonetheless. She wanted help. She wanted to get down. She would've like staying bored compared to this. She cried for her servants. She cried for her parents. She cried for the holder to let her down!

Just what nerve did he have? He had no right to come in her presence uninvited and in such a rude manner! She was the princess, and she deserved only the best reverence; but this was nothing she was used to. Why, when she got out of this mechanical arm, she'd send him to the dungeons to rot forever!

But that wasn't about to happen because she never did get down. The arm slurped her back into the ship carrying her with it. She screamed out for help, but nobody could reach her in time. She pouted; they were _so_ fired when she got back. She had enough defiance to cross her arms, but quickly resorted back to wailing when the pull became stronger. The last thing she saw was her room, and her ceiling to wall windows. Oh, how she hated them then. It was her parents' fault. They should've had enough common sense to say no when she asked to have them. They should've known such a thing would happen. She was just the innocent victim; they were to blame. How boredom can become fear so fast?

Darkness, all around her. She hated the dark, she wished the light was still her friend and she had not sent him away. She closed her eyes, and trembled. She wanted out, right now. "Wake up from this dream! I want to go home now, and you will send me home right this instant," she ordered as loudly as she could muster.

"I don't think that's the case, princess," a voice hissed from the darkness. She spun around expecting to see a great monster's jaws gobble her up, or an evil knight chop off her head with his sword. Instead there was a tall fat man with skinny legs and giant glasses that shed the only light in the room. She was grateful for him for his less scary appearance. If only she could comprehend the evil behind the black glasses. "You see, you're going to be my prisoner for a while."

She gasped. She'd only heard of prisoners in stories her mother told her, but she knew they were sent to dirty, yucky jail cells where they rotted into skeletons. She was too young and cute for that! She had so much to do, so many things she wanted to get and play with, and she wanted to conquer being bored! Just then she heard clanking footsteps behind her.

"Be gentle with her Metal, she's our hostage after all?" the man sneered in a fake polite way.

Suddenly the darkness lit up with red glowing eyes revealing a shiny blue body. The evil form glared down at her, and she was too terrified to move. He tied and gagged her easily.

All the fair princess could do was struggle against her bonds. If only she had paid more attention when they tied her, instead of focusing on the glare in that creatures eyes! She tried kicking her feet out as far as they could go, and making muffled screams for help. Now was a great time for a prince!

"Don't even try," mocked the fat man. "You'll never break out."

She struggled even harder and started making muffled screams as loud as she could. Eventually the fat man got annoyed enough to walk away from the controls and force her down. His metal partner stood next to the princess and watched. The metal one jerked up, and started pointing out over the fat man's shoulder. The fat one was shaking the princess now, and hard. Never in her life had she had such rough treatment, he'd get a good beating when she told others! Eventually the fat man saw his partner pointing, and stood up to see what he was pointing at. He was so obese he blocked out the princess's view. 

'Why can't he go on a diet?' she whined to herself. She had no idea what was going on, but the fat one started shaking, trembling. What was he so scared of? Was it a big dragon that would steal her away as a new addition to his treasure?

There was the sound of breaking glass, and the fat man moved as to hide her in his shadow. Not only was he putting her in darkness, he was shoving his butt in her face. She fumed. Nobody had the right to do that to her! In a fit of rage she banged her head on the fat man's rear. The fat man was sent sprawling, and her tumbling over onto her stomach. In a flash something grabbed the ropes that tied her hands behind her back and carried her off. She could hear the sounds of the fat man struggling to get up and the metal one helping him. She could also hear an order to follow after whoever was carrying her. She was on his shoulder, so she couldn't turn over enough to see his face. There were some funny blue things sticking out of his head, some were beginning to poke at her. Her prince would never treat her this way! Whoever this man was, he certainly wasn't a prince! So much for falling into her beloved's arms. She sighed again.

"Watcha so sad about?" called a voice. She could feel her body being shifted, being pulled off the man's back and onto his chest. Only then did she look down and notice there wasn't a magic carpet or something underneath them. They were falling too. She starting screaming again, thankfully the gag restrained most of it. She clenched her eyes shut and curled up as most as she could in the man's arms.

"Calm down," the voice soothed. It was strangely calming, totally unlike the previous tone she heard. This one was more compassionate while the other was carefree. She opened her eyes and uncurled a little. Suddenly she could feel hands fumbling with something behind her head, and the gag was gone. She shook her head a few times to get used to the feeling of air on her cheeks again. Of course that only reminded her that her air was blowing upward from their fall.

"Relax, it's going to be fine," the voice said again. By now she was pretty fed up with only listening to him. She wanted to turn around and see his face plastered with fear just using his voice to calm her down when he was hysterical. She raised her shoulders and puffed her cheeks out, just waiting for that man's face to be like that. That would show how un-prince he was. She turned to see a face plastered with not fear, but trust and confidence. He was a little older than her, cute too, but he wasn't a prince since he seemed too rough. But there was a certain smoothness to that roughness, maybe a little bit of wildness. There was also a bit of innocence, hidden behind a smirk. A thrill-seeker, she could tell that right away.

"Just trust me," he smiled at her. Since they still _were_ falling, she really didn't have a choice. Of course she took that his statement meant for her to stop screaming.

_  
   
just a boy, just an ordinary boy but_

He gave her a look of confidence, of easiness. It was either her knew what he was doing or he was nuts. She choose the former, or at least she hoped it was the former. He tilted his head back, staring up at the clouds. Only then did she notice that there was a ship high above them now, getting smaller every second. She assumed that was where he rescued her.

_he was looking to the sky and_

"They aren't following us," he murmured to himself though she heard. "Good." He put two fingers to his lips and inhaled deeply. The princess could only watch, and back away a little. Suddenly he stopped, and just forced the extra air out. He closed his eyes, in a little annoyance, but when he opened them the look was completely gone. "You might want to back up a little," he chuckled.

How anyone could remain so calm while plummeting to their death was beyond her but she took his advice. She wiggled around in his arms, making a little more distance from his face and hers. He let her pull away as well as still keeping a firm hold on the ropes around her. He was holding the ropes, making her arms burn from the irritation. She winced a little, but he didn't notice. He put two fingers to his lips and inhaled so much he closed his eyes. He then let out a shrill whistle that she thought only her voice could be so loud and high. No wonder he stopped before? Another blue shape flew out and zoomed around him. It stopped underneath him, hopefully to stop the fall. After the long time spent talking they had gained some speed. She looked down expecting to see soft pillows or a box full of feathers, but instead it looked like the top of a plane's wing. She braced herself for the hard landing.

Surprisingly there wasn't a hard bump or the sound of metal being dented. There was a soft thud, and that was it. Slowly the princess opened her eyes, carefully opening one eye first. She first saw him, looking down at her while she was still in his arms.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," he assured her in a soft voice. She looked around to see the interior of a seat of the plane. The plane didn't have a roof either, just how poor were they? Were they common folk? What _was_ she doing with common folk? They weren't worthy to set a foot on royal grounds, but they did save her. She'd give them that much credit. Of course she really wanted to look away in disgust at the peasant that was _holding_ her, but his voice set him apart. She wanted to hear it, and because of that she didn't look away. It was the way his eyes were too. Deep green. Of course the blue of his body and the green of his eyes clashed terribly in the grand color scheme, but it was the way they were put together that made them match. It was like matching only certain shades of purple and reds together to not make it look gaudy.

"I know you probably want to go home, but we can't do that right now," he said. She pouted, and he chuckled. "But just stay with us for a while, that way those mean guys won't get you again. We'll just lay low for a while, understand?"

She had no idea what he had just said, but it sounded like war tactics to her. She nodded her head, hopefully knowing that they knew _who_ she was after all.

_  
 as he asked if I would come along_

"Good," he said, and he turned to the driver, or pilot was it called? "Full throttle to the hideout buddy!"

"You got it Sonic!" yelled back a voice, but it wasn't the usual bored tone the princess got out of her drivers, it was a cheery one and younger sounding too, like one younger than her!

"So I'm Sonic," said the stranger pointing to himself, "and that's Tails." The pilot turned around to reveal a young fox with aviator goggles. He gave her a smile and a wave before turning back around. The princess gawked, and Sonic laughed. "I already know you're princess what's-her-name, so what'll we be calling you?"

How dare he address her in such a crude manner? You were supposed to say 'Your highness' or 'Your royal ness' or at least 'Princess. . ." that was the way it worked. He knew who she was yet he called her like. . .like. . . a commoner like him! She was above him, out of his league, a homerun out of his ballpark. How dare he try and be nice to her now!

"You will call me Amy Rose," she huffed. "_Princess_ Amy Rose."

Amy was expecting a decent house with thatched roves and wooden walls. What she found was a makeshift home made out of the roots of a tree using dirt for walls. How did they stay clean in that place? How did they sleep, being so close to the dirt in the floor and ceilings? How did they expect her to stay in that filthy hole?

"Well, this is the place," Sonic said happily with a bit of pride Amy couldn't trace the source to.

"Don't worry, princess, we have enough food for all of us," the young Tails chirped. Instead of hopping out of the plane he jumped and started hovering in the air. Amy saw not one, but two tails sticking to his rear; and to top it all off he was whirling them about like a helicopter and just emptying out boxes out of the back of the plane, like it was no big deal! Amy stood there dumbfounded, until she remembered it wasn't polite to leave your mouth hanging open. She quickly shut it and hoped nobody who recognized her had seen. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Make yourself at home," he said cheerily to her, his arm brushing off her shoulder. For a moment it was magical, warm, and sweet. The instant she remembered who he was it instantly turned into disgust and rage. She quickly brushed her shoulder as hard as she could dusting away as many 'poor germs' she believed were there. When she was finally satisfied she put both hands on her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her chest. She let off a shudder, a shudder of thinking what she was going to be doing staying where she was. She could run away, but then they'd catch her again and 'Sonic' and 'Tails' might not be so nice the next time around. She was stranded, and she hated it. There probably weren't any proper bathrooms in that place, probably the kind with _cold_ flushing water. Amy shivered.

"C'mon," Tails urged running toward the door. He seemed so happy to be staying in that place! Amy felt a little insult there; at least the boy should have some taste! He was obviously the smarter one! Amy's cheeks puffed out once more in frustration. She stomped her foot on the ground, and reluctantly followed after Tails. On the way all she could think about was Sonic touching her shoulder. Although it was a bit disgusting, it was still kind of sweet. She couldn't deny the warm feeling in the first moments.

After managing to get through the tour of the house, which made her want to leave more every moment though Sonic and Tails seemed quite pleased of the place, they had settled down to the food rations Sonic and Tails had brought along. Of course Sonic and Tails scared down several helpings while Amy found it hard to swallow.

'They call this food?' she asked herself using water to flush out the taste. 'Wonder what they consider to be disgusting?'

"You aren't eating," Sonic pointed out with his mouth still full of food. Amy cringed and quickly looked away from the sight of mashed up food between his teeth.

"I'm not hungry," she groaned as she pushed her plate of food away.

"Whatever, more for us then," Sonic shrugged as he took Amy's plate and scooped it onto his. Amy nearly threw up the little food she'd eaten. She managed to choke it back. Luckily Sonic and Tails ate so loudly they didn't hear her.

Amy locked herself in her room for the rest of the day, luckily the boys knew enough to leave her alone from the way she slammed the door. Amy couldn't stand the sight of her room, dusty and dirty with cheap furniture thrown in. The bed was springy and stiff, the metal bedpost that was rusting on the unseen side, and the lumpy walls made of dried earth. All she could do was sleep to put the visions out of her head, but that just reminded her of the bed compared to the one in her room. She rolled over, and eventually the tire from rolling around caused her to fall asleep. She was asleep for the rest of the day, and finally awoke at sunset. Sonic and Tails didn't seem to mind her absence, they weren't used to staying with girls anyway.

"What're you doing?" Amy asked groggily rubbing her eye. She'd wandered out of the house, hoping the countryside would be a nice change of scenery. It was too stuffy inside to her. She found her way to the backyard, where she noticed a dark blue against the faded purple sky. It had to be Sonic, since the sky wasn't dark enough to be that shade of blue. He was sitting on top of a big rock jutting out underneath the tree. Amy could only see his quills from her angle.

"Watching the sunset, what else?" he replied. His quills shook as he spoke.

"Why?" asked Amy in a snobby way.

"You don't watch sunsets?" he replied turning around to face her, a shocked look on his face.

Amy began to feel uneasy. What was so strange about _her_ question? What was so special about the sunset anyways?

"No," she huffed, "I just don't see the point. All you do is waste time!"

"You're one to talk, you spend so much time in the castle to notice when time actually passes!" he laughed. Amy blushed in anger. "You just don't realize, do you?"

"Realize what?" Amy screamed back. She didn't like the fact he knew something, and he wasn't going to tell her straight out.

"Sure, there're a lot of sunsets, but there's only one sunset everyday. One, only one. If you don't see that sunset you miss the feature of the entire day. Then you have to wait until tomorrow to see another one. Of course no sunset is the same. Each one has a different beauty. Each one symbolizes the passing of time. Only a sunset marks when day ends and night begins. If it weren't for sunsets, how would we know the day was about to end? Sometimes I loose total track of time, I mean, it's not like I have a watch in my head or anything. But whenever the sun goes down, I know it's getting late. It's a marker, you learn to appreciate it."

Amy stood there speechless. She never expected a commoner like Sonic to know so much, even more than her! More than that she never thought of it that way. She always thought of the sun as bothersome, since it always glared in her eyes and made her skin burn. She never really thought about time, all that really mattered to her was that she got what she wanted. She never even kept a calendar, figuring it would be no use to her. How could she not notice something so evident? __

"You don't get out much, do you?" Sonic laughed. Amy's cheeks puffed out in anger. "Really, you should admire some more things. You spend so much time in your castle you never really _live_. Tell me, you have any friends?"

"I have the servants," Amy pouted crossing her arms. "They're much better than dirty little playmates."

Sonic laughed. Amy never realized it, but he looked a certain way when he laughed. It was like all the dirt and grime she saw on his face had faded away, and what was left was a pure soul doing a pure action. He looked. . .cute actually. The way his quills moved and his body heaved up and down. He looked like a prince. He looked like a traveler who had traveled the world and was wise beyond his years. He had seen many things, and knew just what was out there, while she only had a vague imagination from storybooks. He'd traveled beyond the horizon, and probably through walls for that matter. 

_I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for_

Soon the sunset was over, but Sonic stayed on the rock where he was. Amy watched as the sky started to blend in more with Sonic's fur, until it was almost that shade. Little blips graced the sky along with a giant blip that rose from the horizon. From where Amy was standing, the moon's glow reflected off Sonic's eyes making the hedgehog seem like part of the sky with stars to blend in more.

_  
and like a shooting star he shines, _

Amy had never seen the night sky before. The servants usually closed the drapes once the sun started setting. A reason why she'd never seen the sunset either. She never really wanted to find out what was out her window at night. She just figured it was dark, and she'd never see anything. How wrong she was! Looking at the sky was an array of lights and clouds that made the sky look like churned water. It wasn't all that dark either. The moon's glow was a night version of the sun, and it was a lot less glaring. Amy turned her head up to see galaxies large and small floating in the cytoplasm of the sky.

Something interrupted her view. She heard a voice behind her. Amy turned and saw Sonic leaning down the rock towards her. He reached his hand down to her.

_and he said_

Sonic smiled, his teeth glowing in the night. Amy didn't know whether it was the awe of the night itself of the sound of Sonic's voice that set the mood.

_"Take my hand, live while you can,"_ Sonic said to Amy. Amy reached out her trembling fingers to touch Sonic's palm. Sonic's hand grabbed her shaking one with a firm yet soft grip. Amy was pulled up and managed to find footing on the rock. She struggled to crawl onto the top, next to Sonic. Sonic laughed, and Amy didn't get angry this time. Soon she was laughing right along side him. When Sonic's laughter tuned down, he looked to Amy with a smile on his face.

_"Don't you feel dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?" _Sonic said wistfully turning to gaze up at the stars again. Amy was glad he looked away, she could feel herself blushing and she didn't want him to see. She couldn't explain why.

"Do you like it, at the palace?" Sonic asked not turning from his look of the sky.

"I guess so, but you make it seem boring," Amy chuckled. Sonic joined in.

"I guess it could be."

"It can be."

Sonic grinned. "Have you ever traveled? You know, make that whole ruler trip to another place?"

"No, my parents usually do that. I never came along. I never wanted to."

"How come?"

"I didn't like 'commoners' as you would call it."

"People like me?"

"Well. . .yes, I mean no. . .I mean, you're different."

_and as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words_

"You really have to get out more," Sonic chuckled. Amy could feel that anger surging up again. "See the world, I mean, you only live once. You really have to experience these things; after all, most things can only happen outside wallpapered walls. Think about it. Only outside can you run through fields of flowers, feel morning dew, hear the crickets chirping at night, climb a tree, swim, fly. . ."

"I, never considered those things important. I mean, I thought all I ever needed were the things my parents gave me, which were always the things I wanted."

"As living creatures we all desire contact with nature. Maybe that's why you kept asking for more things, you were unhappy."

Amy was taken back. She'd never thought about it being that way.

_thought they did not feel_

_  
_"You ok?" he consoled putting his hand on her shoulder a second time.

"Yea, it's just, my life seems lonely all of a sudden."

"Maybe that's what it was, you just never felt it that way."

Amy sighed and her ears drooped.

_  
for I felt what I had not felt before_

"I'm sorry," Sonic said taking his hand off her shoulder. Amy felt a little guilt, and turned to face him edging her way on the rock.

"It's not your fault, it's mine for realizing just now," Amy said trying to make Sonic look up. Thankfully he did.

"I never expected you to be the selfless type," Sonic said with a smile. Amy blushed. 

_and you'd swear those words could heal and_

"It's alright, I know! Tails and I are going to put a stop to Metal Sonic and Robbotnik once and for all! How'd you like to come?"

_  
_Amy's eyes flickered. Thoughts of peril, explosions, and danger whirled through her mind like a storybook. The kind of dangers the heroes always had to face to get to the big leader. How she wanted to be those heroines, but how could she possibly keep up? After what she had seen Sonic done, falling down so coolly, she was sure she'd never be able to cope.

"I think I'd only hold you back," she mumbled. Sonic smirked, and put a finger to her chin tilting it up to meet his.

"You really are selfless, aren't you?" he remarked. Amy blushed again, but didn't brush off Sonic's finger. "I can't stand people who lock themselves all up."

Amy was forced to see Sonic's face. He was serious, but didn't have a stern face. It was his same carefree look, but he meant his words. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark, mostly because his fur color was dark enough to blend in completely now with the sky. They mesmerized Amy, and she couldn't find the will or need to look away. They were a deep green, like the colors of leaves in summer she'd heard of in a story told about a hermit who first came out of his hole to see the sun. It was like a revelation to her too. The eyes glowed on their own; they didn't need to be reflected off of by another light source. But it was more than their light; it was the stare in them. Trust, confidence, and a need for fun. Amy could see those emotions swirling in the green mists of his eyes. He wasn't afraid of showing his emotions, wasn't afraid to hide. He showed no fear, and Amy longed for that trait. That need only kept her more captivated. 

_  
as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine_

Sonic beamed, and pulled his finger off her chin. Amy could feel that need arising again, but for a different thing. She wanted that moment to last longer. The feeling she got from looking in those eyes was like sleeping after staying up for four nights in a row. It was a strange emotion she only got when the prince rescued the princess at the end.

Sonic turned back to the stars, as did Amy. Amy could see why Sonic choose this particular rock for his viewing spot. If she leaned her head back all the way the sky stretched before her as if she were staring up into a dome. After a while and twinkling of the stars hypnotized her, and she could feel the time spent outside really elapsing since her eyelids were drooping. She pressed her palms harder on the rock, but her body wouldn't stop swaying. Her body dipped to one side, though she was too drowsy to notice. She did see a lot of blue, but she wasn't sure if it was the sky or not.

She then felt whatever she was leaning on shift. At first she thought it was going to shove her off, but instead it tilted a bit more so her head fell in a comfortable crevice of warmth. Amy rubbed her head against that crevice, to test that it was real. It was soft and held her, but wasn't too hard. For some reason Amy felt the securer than she did at the castle, in a thing she couldn't even see. Yet she knew what it was, and she trusted it.

"I want to see the world," Amy mumbled.

"Goodnight Amy," an echoing voice whispered. Amy snuggled against that entity and smiled.

_  
and I know he's no stranger for I feel I've held him for all of time,_

Amy slept, more comfortably than in her plush feather bed. She usually dreamt about being Rapunzel or Sleeping Beauty, but it was different this time. She was floating. . . in space. Around her were stars of every color and shape. She could fly. She flew past the stars watching them wiz past her, like she was a shooting star herself. She laughed, for the stars' warmth could reach her no matter how far they were.

Suddenly, she fell. She screamed, and reached out hoping some being would emerge and grab her hand. Amy was afraid that her happy dream would turn into a nightmare, for she wanted to remember soaring through the stars without the scary parts popping into her mind.

She stopped suddenly, but there was no aftershock or pain. Carefully opening her eyes Amy saw stars hovering in a ring around her. She watched as they circled around her, and then looked down to see a big star underneath her feet. A voice called out to her, and Amy knew it all too well.

_and he said, "take my hand, live while you can,_

_  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand? In the palm of your hand?"_

A blue figure materialized against the background of the stars. The blue began to get lighter, until it contrasted space. She saw long quills sticking out, but she longed for the face. The figure turned a little, its face showing over his shoulder. Sonic smiled, and made a gun out his hand and pretended to cock it towards space. The lightness of his skin was the best contrast Amy could see, and the contrast made his face glow as if the stars weren't enough. Even though the stars were closer to her, Sonic seemed to glow more.

Suddenly Sonic turned and started running away. Amy called after him, but he was running too fast and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to fly now. The star beneath her hummed and started moving, but it wasn't enough to keep up with Sonic. The blue hedgehog she could see so clearly was now a fleeting figure with blue mixing into peach. Amy soon lost sight of in the vortex that had formed from Sonic's speed. She was sure he had left her behind, but the stars kept speeding along. Amy sighed in defeat. A hand grasped her hand. Amy gasped and turned to see Sonic flying right beside her, the stars circling around him too. Amy smiled, and Sonic gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He led her right to the end, where a bright light awaited them. Amy felt like she could see anything. . .in Sonic.

Birds chirped softly, but that was enough to wake Amy. She groggily opened her eyes, blinking a few times, before groaning and sitting up. She brushed some hair behind her ears and rubbed her eyes. _A dream, but why'd I have to wake up so soon?_

"Morning princess!" Tails called poking a head into Amy's room. "Breakfast's out, hungry today?"

"Yeah, I think I might have some more appetite today," Amy nodded. Tails beamed, and ran off leaving the door open. Amy smiled and shook her head. _Appetite? Am I just delusional today?_

Breakfast consisted of the same thing they had for dinner, only warmer. Sonic and Tails ate in smaller proportions, though only a bit smaller. There was a lot more friendly conversation between bites, including Amy. She smiled and mentioned a few words here and there, Sonic and Tails even laughed a few times. Amy was putting food in her mouth without even realizing, and it was better since she didn't taste the food at all.

"What're we going to do today, Sonic?" asked Tails gathering up the food. Amy picked up her plate, took the rest from the fox and put them in the sink. She turned the taps, making cold water shake and rattle up the faucet. Amy took one plate, and plunged her hands into the ice-cold water. She quickly yanked them out, giving a bit of a yelp. Tails trotted over to help her out, but Amy politely shooed him away with a smile. She then plunged her hands into the water again, rinsing off the dishes while her teeth chattered. Amy didn't notice the hot water tap, or the fact she had never washed dishes before.

"How 'bout we give Metal and Robuttnik a show?" Sonic said snapping his fingers. "Show them not to mess with Little Planet!"

"I'll juice up the Tornado!" Tails chirped. Sonic smiled and watched the little fox run out slamming the door behind him. Sonic turned to see Amy quietly washing the dishes, though he could see the three plates set aside on the sink rim and Amy's idle hands moving around in the water.

"Ready to go Sonic!" Tails yelled slamming the door once again.

"Not quite," said Sonic dimming Tails's eagerness. "We have one more passenger."

Amy gasped at the sound of Sonic's statement. She could feel the numbness in her hands creeping up the rest of her body. She pulled her hands out of the water and set them on the sink rim, though they were a little limp. She turned to Sonic, blinking a few times. Of course the blue hedgehog's confidence shadowed her disbelief and insecurity.

"Y-y-you mean it?" she stuttered out, whether it was the shock or the cold getting to her.

"You said you wanted to see the world, might as well start here, huh?" Sonic shrugged.

Amy could feel the tears coming to the corners of her eyes. Somebody wanted her around; somebody cared about her; somebody wanted to grant her wish, and that person wasn't her fairy godmother. Amy threw herself into Sonic's arms, grasping him for another reality check.

"Uh, are we going?" asked Tails. He never had that much experience with girls.

"Sure," Amy blushed, tearing away from Sonic rubbing her nose sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did, or what made you, decide to take me with you?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I could be a bother to you. I mean, after all, you are going to fight some bad guys. I told you that before."

"Robotnik's not _that_ hard, besides, it's one thing you should see when you _see the world._"

Amy fidgeted. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sonic remained silent for a moment. "Because, you sounded honest. You wanted to do something, and I could arrange that. You might like the rest of the world. My life's pretty exciting let me tell you. Who knows? Come with me and you might see the world, I have many times and even some on accident."

_please come with me, see what I see_

Amy sighed, dreaming of Sonic's adventures.

"You've never. . .run through a field of flowers, tripped over a root in a forest, windsurfed over the ocean, felt a butterfly on your nose, eaten a chilidog. . . it sounds horrible to me. I always was one to lift those out of misery," Sonic chuckled.

_  
touch the stars for time will not flee_

"You make it sound like I wasted my life."

"It's not that! You have plenty of time; you just have to use it. Think of all the things you'll do and see. All you needed was a push in the right direction, and I don't mind lending a hand."

_time will not flee, can't you see..._

Amy blushed, and tilted her chin to her chest. "_Thank you Sonic,"_ she whispered.

"The blimp again?" Amy asked looking at the same one she had been kidnapped in. The window was still broken too.

"Old Robotnik hasn't flown the coop yet, especially with his busted up vehicle," chuckled Sonic.

"Flying in, Sonic," reported Tails dipping on the control stick.

"Alright, here's the plan Amy," said Sonic turning around in his seat to face her. "I go in and take care of Butt-nik and Metal, you go and smash up the control panel. Or you could just mess it up in any way you can."

Amy fretfully nodded, not taking her eyes from Sonic's face.

"You understand?" asked Sonic.

Amy kept nodding her head. The blue hedgehog smiled and turned back around, so he didn't notice that Amy was still nodding her head even when he turned around. Amy bit her finger. '_How am I going to do this?'_

"We're close Sonic, ready to go in?" asked Tails blinking through his aviator goggles. Sonic confidently nodded his head. Amy was hidden behind Sonic, so Tails never saw the sweat trickling down her face. The plane dipped suddenly, making Amy almost scream. Realizing how close they were, Amy clamped a hand over her mouth and screamed her brains out. With her eyes shut tight she didn't see Sonic grab her hand, or jump off the plane and through the broken window.

"Stop right there!" Sonic declared landing on his feet and pointing a finger at Eggman. Amy cowered behind Sonic, happy that she had made it through the window without being scratched. "Robbot. . .nik?" Sonic's confident outlook faded when Amy peeked over Sonic's side to see the tall fat man and the blue robot ready with guns aimed at Sonic. In a flash, quicker than Sonic could run in a year, Sonic grabbed Amy's arm and yanked her out of the line of fire.

"Darn it!" Sonic cursed. Amy trembled.

"It's my fault," she said looking away while lasers were fired at the table they were hiding behind. "If it weren't for me you'd be faster."

"Not true!" said Sonic putting his hand on her shoulder. Amy looked up to see sympathy and concern on Sonic's face. It amazed her how different he could act at times, from carefree to deep to sympathetic. It was as if those eyes were made just for her. "It's because of you that I jumped out of the way faster. I would never have reacted as fast if I didn't think of you first!"

Amy blushed and turned away. But she was smiling, on the inside as well.

"Get to the controls, I'll distract 'em," Sonic said still in his soft sympathetic voice. With that he jumped right into the line of fire and dodged shots left and right. Amy had no chance to react and was still staring at the spot his entrancing eyes had been while he led the shots away from the control panel. Amy shook it off and dashed to the panel. Casting a glance over her shoulder she saw the two shooters were soon overwhelming Sonic. Amy clenched her fingers into fists and shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Amy didn't remember what happened next, but she remembered the sound of metal crunching and the pain going through her fists. The only thing Amy remembered was falling through the air with Sonic again, while fires' heat blew at her dress.

'_Just like the first time we met' _Amy thought. '_Only, I know he'll catch me.'_

Amy awoke in her plush bed again. She looked down at the slightly ruffled covers, and quickly cast them off to reveal her feet. She remembered the panting in her chest, and quickly put a hand to it to calm it down. Her breathing finally back to normal, Amy put a hand on her forehead running the fingers through her hair. A faint chirp of a bird awoke her again. She turned to see the window right where it had always been, and her friend the light shining on the wall. There were no remnants that could be seen, and Amy had just woken up. Did that mean. . .

_just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

Amy hopped out of bed and walked over to the window. Glancing out she saw the castle courtyard, which she had never taken special notice before.

_  
as I wake in bed_

Amy could point out every flower apart from the green of their leaves. She could see the designs printed especially on every petal and the dew dripping off for it was still morning. She could see the designs of the hedges made around the walkway, but more than that she could see every branch on that hedge. She could see the castle gardener making his rounds. How he could tend to such beautiful things and keep them beautiful was beyond her. She tried keeping a goldfish once, but it stopped swimming and floated upside down so she got bored with it. The gardener looked up and smiled at her, one hand resting under the leaf of a flower. The gardener waved up to her, eyes hidden behind the sun hat. Amy smiled and waved back. It then occurred to her she had never met or seen the gardener in her life. That did explain how the flowers kept in such great condition, since Amy found it hard to believe that the weather took care of them so well.

Looking up Amy saw the sun gradually rising from the horizon, reds joining blues to form purples. Blues?

_"Sure, there're a lot of sunsets, but there's only one sunset everyday. One, only one."_

Where was Sonic?

_  
And that boy, that ordinary boy_

Where was the tornado? Where was Tails? Where was that shack in the forest? Where was the blimp? Where were the funny man and his robot? Where was she?

_  
Was it all in my head?_

"I was with Sonic," Amy told herself. "Then we jumped out of the blimp and were falling through the air. Did I land in my bed? Was it just another story from reading fairy tales again?"

_  
Did he ask if I would come along?_

"He asked me to destroy the controls. I did that. Was it really all a dream? It couldn't be, it hurt when I punched that thing. Things don't hurt in dreams."

_  
it all seemed so real_

"That's true," came a lighthearted voice behind her. Amy whirled around to see Sonic leaning on the doorframe. Not once had she bothered to look there, so had he been watching and listening to her the entire time? He probably thought she was nuts for talking to herself.

_ but as I looked to the door I saw that boy_

"Touch your hands," Sonic instructed. Amy was too shocked to oppose. With the slightest touch her hands swelled in pain. She had never noticed how tender they were. Again Sonic had noticed something so obvious she neglected it. "You really gave that thing a punch."

Amy smiled and blushed. In doing so she crossed her hands behind her back and the soreness came back at her. She flinched in pain. Sonic chuckled, and Amy wasn't mad for once.

"The blimp blew up, taking Robotnik and Metal with it. Or so we hope. Knowing Robuttnik he'll be back soon enough. . .And I have to be there when he comes back," Sonic added remorsefully.

_standing there with a deal, and he said_

"You're going to leave?" Amy cried.

"I have to. I came here to stop Robbotnik, which I did. There's no reason for me to stay anymore." Amy was a bit taken back that she wasn't considered a reason.

_take my hand, live while you can,_

"So, I'll never see you again," Amy trailed off turning to the window and her back to Sonic. She ran her hand over the sill, luckily her palms weren't tender.

"I think your parents wouldn't want you to leave. You _are_ a princess after all. I'm a sort of wanderer upholding justice wherever I go you could say." Sonic turned to leave.

_don't you feel dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

"Thank you," Amy added after some silence.

"No need for thanks princess. Your safety was all I had in mind. I gotta go help Tails now. We're loading up the Tornado with all the supplies we need. Fortunately the trip back isn't long at all and we need little supplies. We got a lot of extra room, actually. Good thing too. Now there's an empty space for me to stretch my legs!" Sonic waved and walked off.

Amy sighed in defeat. She traced the cracks in the sill again. Just then Sonic's words sunk in, and bore holes in her skull. What had been passed to her was a hidden message, a secret thing that thrilled her. Amy perked up and stared at the doorway where Sonic once stood. A plan formed in her mind, over the little detail Sonic had slipped in that she could use to her advantage. She smiled an open smile, and hurried off to meet Sonic.

"You ready Tails?" Sonic asked hopping in the back seat.

_just a day, just an ordinary day_

"Ready to take off Sonic. Cargo's secure in the back and all systems' go!" Tails said happily pulling down his aviator goggles.

_  
just tryin' to get by_

"Ready princess?" Sonic called to the end of the plane. Sheepishly a pink head of fur poked its way out among the boxes tied down. Amy whirled around, and blushed at Sonic while rubbing the back of her head. She tried her best to hide her red-violet face. Surprisingly all Sonic did was laugh. Amy looked up questioningly at the laughing blue hedgehog, but he only continued to laugh harder. Amy blinked a few times, trying to register why he was laughing. Sonic had always confused her before, but here she was going to stowaway on his plane and he was _happy_ about that? When the laughter died down Sonic motioned for her to come up in the 2nd seat, right next to him. Amy dumbly pointed to herself, making sure there wasn't a person behind her he was focusing on. Sonic nodded and gestured to the space beside him more obviously. Amy snapped out of her daze, not wanting to seem stupid, and hopped into the seat. Sonic leaned back easily, and the propeller of the plane started up. Amy's ears whizzed from the noise, but the noise faded once Sonic put his arm around her shoulder. Amy wasn't sure if it was an accident or on purpose, for when she looked up Sonic was gazing out of the plane completely unaware of the pass he gave her.

_  
just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but_

Amy looked at Sonic more closely, trying to analyze him with her eyes. It didn't work though. What she saw was a carefree hedgehog, but she couldn't see the other sides of him. The comforting, sensitive, deep and caring sides she had seen before. How could one hedgehog be so many faced? Sonic's head turned slightly, so he faced more into the wind. Amy saw a wild and untamed creature with long, unruly quills flapping around behind him. It reminded her of the streamers on a bicycle she had once when she rode it. Sonic's eyes narrowed from the wind thrown in his face, but Amy could see his eyes now. Though his body and face portrayed one thing, his eyes portrayed another. In them she could see he was in one of his thoughtful moods. He was concentrating on something, though Amy was too entranced by the gaze to look away to see what it was. A grunt from Sonic was the small thing that tore her eyes away. Amy dodged eye contact thinking that Sonic had caught her staring and was now annoyed. When she finally mustered up enough courage she saw he was still in the same pose, the same look. This time Amy looked off to see what Sonic was staring so intently at. She quickly caught a glare, and had to shield her eyes. When she finally adjusted to the bright light, she saw the sun sinking down. Only then did she realize the darkness starting to settle over them as they traveled.

_  
he was looking to the sky_

"Well, princess. . ." Sonic said in a carefree manner. Amy could see the change in his eyes. "Guess you're ready to see the world, huh?"

"Amy, call me Amy," she replied with a smile as warm as the sun. Sonic smiled back, and laughed. Amy laughed along with him. She tired of him calling her 'princess' all the time. The title was so vague, like it could've been anybody who fit the mold. Her name was a lot more personal, after all only she could have it. She wanted to be more personal with him.

Amy looked back to see her grand castle fading into the distance. It was as if her old life was fading before her eyes, and she could feel that tinge of remorse and longing for home. But one look at Sonic against quenched those feelings. One look brought up feelings of adventure and freedom. Amy didn't know what it was like to feel free before, only then was she aware of it. The freedom, and being alive.

Why did she come with Sonic? Was it something he had that she yearned for? His wisdom and drifting spirit, not to mention the cool attitude he showed. Maybe she had a chance to be like that. She could see the world, fly high. . .she could live. All she had to do was follow Sonic, and she knew he would show her the way. She couldn't deny she'd enjoy following him, after all he showed her everything she'd taken for granted. He had shown a loyalty to her, as if it was his duty to show her. And she would show him that same loyalty. She'd follow him to the end of time. She'd catch her prince.

***********************************************************************************************

Makes you see Amy in a whole new light, eh? It's a different style and format from my usual sonfics, so any feedback on this and I'll continue writing this way. I just think it was a bit too long for a songfic. Anyway comments on the new style will be very much appreciated. I am still continuing 'The Star Guardian' just the chapter's taking a long time to write.


	2. You've got a Friend in Me

Alright, I wrote this songfic between breaks of other serious songfics. In other words this is my scapegoat to writers blocks in serious scenes. Lighthearted a happy, this is my tribute to overall friendship and loyalty. I really gotta brush up on portrayal of those anyway. A Sonic and Tails friendship fic. . . So enjoy!

***********************************************************************************************

Lyrics are copyright to Toystory, Pixar or whatever. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega.

This songfic is dedicated to Formerly Known As, for she inspired me to start and finish this fic. Also she's fun to talk to.

***********************************************************************************************

It was almost noon, and the sun looked more ready to turn in than the two visitors it shined down upon. Light reflected off the surface of a giant lake, in the middle of which the two sat in a boat. It seemed that the sun didn't want to rise on that particular day, sleep in instead, and was just hanging around for the sake of those two, almost like it was hanging on the end of a hook and rod.

"Catch anything?" asked one.

"Nah, you?" replied the other.

"Just boredom," laughed the first. The second one joined in.

Silence settled in for a while. "Sonic?" spoke the second.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, aren't you worried?"

"About what? Look, if this is about the boat tipping over or anything. . ."

"No, no, it's not that," Tails quickly replied. "It's just taking a vacation at any time is a risk, isn't it?"

"Well I'm one to take risks, remember buddy?" laughed Sonic tussling Tails's ears.

"Yeah," the fox smiled. "Sally's gonna kill you for this. She might take me down with you."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout that. I'll just tell Sal that I dragged you out here. I'm used to her yelling anyways."

Tails laughed. "Yeah, a whole lot."

"Alright, you wanna go swimming back to shore?" joked Sonic giving Tails a small push that rocked the boat.

"I'll take you down with me, I swear!" Tails yelled back giving Sonic a push back.

"Hey! Not so rough! You'll make our poles fall overboard!" laughed Sonic grabbing the two long pieces of wood before they tipped over too much. With a smile he handed Tails's respectful pole back to him. By the time Tails grasped his fingers around it Sonic wrapped his arm around Tails's head.

"You just scared away all the fish!" Sonic yelled in fake anger while giving a faint squeeze. Tails tried pulling his head back, only getting him deeper into the headlock. When he was just about stuck, Sonic started rubbing his fist onto his forehead.

"Sonic! Quit it!" Tails's cried pulling back as much as he could. Finally Sonic let go, sending Tails falling back and hitting the rim of the boat. They swayed uncertainly, for a moment fearfully clutching onto the sides that they might be using to float back later. The swaying subsided, and the duo laughed to make for the moment of tenseness.

"Can't believe we've been out here since early morning and haven't caught a thing," chuckled Tails, still recovering from the laugh.

"Well. . .since all the fish are scared away," Sonic hinted at something, ". . .let's give them something to really be scared of!"

With that the hedgehog let out a scream, even rippling the water. Tails clutched his ears, but then saw the smile on Sonic's face and eyes inviting him to join. Tails opened his mouth and screamed right along, his high voice contrasting Sonic's and almost making a sort of twisted harmony. To even them out Sonic strained his voice to become higher pitched, reminding Tails of Amy. The fox smiled at the thought, taking a mental note to poke Sonic about it later.

**_You've got a friend in me_**

Soon they ran out of breath, collapsing the sound and gasping for breath. Looking over the edge Tails could see some fish swimming away in fright. Among his gasps a chuckle escaped.

"Great, now we're going to be hungry," Tails panted to Sonic who, though was very used to running out of breath, was still heaving his shoulders up and down. The hedgehog turned around to the fox and smiled.

"You want me to go hungry, don't you?" smiled Tails.

Sonic chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to go hungry. Want to try again?"

"The fish would be out of their minds to come back," Tails pointed out.

"Well, maybe we'll catch a loony fish that's as big as my head!" Sonic remarked, ever the optimist.

Tails smiled, casting his line out as far as he could. Maybe a few fish were insane enough to stay close enough. Tightening his grip on his pole, Tails looked over his shoulder to see Sonic doing the same only in the opposite direction. Silence came again, almost as if the noise had never existed.

**_You've got a friend in me _**

Tails knew that Sonic, above all people, deserved a vacation—or at least wanted one the most often. Memories surfaced of several arguments against Sally, who won every time. It was no surprise that Sonic had to sneak away; he'd never gain permission. He could never beat Sally in an argument anyway.

Tails's eyes strayed to the water reflecting the sun. The instant he looked over the sun's reflection shined right in his face, a sign of noon. Tails could feel his stomach aching for lunch and had the urge to just leap over and grab the fish out of the water.

It had been a long time since Tails had gone fishing, and this was a first he had gone alone with just Sonic. The Knothole had a river, but fish were much larger in the lake they were in—at least according to Sonic. Tails could only wonder how many times Sonic had snuck out here.

Tails was glad Sonic was sneaking past only Sally instead of a SWATbot or Robbotnik, though Sally could be dangerous in her own right. It was almost like playing an undercover mission, only minus the seriousness. Tails was glad for that. Knothole always had a serious air to it, even when little kids played around in the streets. In times of peace that air was still there, and he could remember all too vividly how tight it was when chaos struck the village.

Tails quickly shook those thoughts away, feeling his palms become sweaty and arms tense at the thought. He was here to relax after all, with no other than the relaxing king. There were also other reasons. This was, in a sort, his reward.

For his first mission in Robotropolis.

_"Alright, everything's set and ready to go."_

_"I-I don't know about this Sonic," Tails stammered. Though he had dreamed of this moment for the past years in the Knothole his excitement had faded away with the sulfur and acid produced in the plants around him. From even Knothole forest Robotropolis looked black and bleak, but close up were other frightening factors. Tails just wanted to run home, though he couldn't muster up the strength to move. No matter how much he tried, he didn't want to run into it but couldn't muster up the courage to run out of it._

_"What is it?" Sonic said with a bit of a hiss._

_Tails gulped. "Are you sure they won't detect us?" Tails asked about the path they were going to take to get into Robotnik's factory. SWATbots swarmed around the entrance not to mention there was enough light for both of them to be seen, especially Tails with his orange fur._

_Tails had only seen the outside horrors, and he didn't want to find out what the inside horrors would be._

**_When the road looks rough ahead _**

_"Sure. Listen, when they change shifts that'll be our chance. Trust me. I've played both distracter and sneaker," Sonic assured. Tails gulped all too loud for the hero to hear._

_"Hey, don't tell me that after all this time you've gotten cold feet?"_

_"More like run-away-feet."_

_Sonic frowned. "Look, I know you may not like this but we have only one chance. With your ability to fly we can destroy the new robotizer that Robotnik's cooked up. Even if you wanted to you couldn't turn back," Sonic added._

_"I know," Tails said guiltily. Almost opening his mouth to say something more Tails slammed it shut. He really didn't want to spill his inner fears right then, especially to Sonic. He remembered when he first wanted to join the Freedom Fighters, begging them to let him go. Of course they shrugged him off, but when he kept coming back they tried scaring him out of membership. Tails recounted the stories they told him around the campfire with exaggerated details only influencing him to go more. Now those exaggerated stories came to life, and seemed more truthful. With all the frightening things here it was a wonder Sonic and the others came here so much. Tails could only guess they swallowed and let their duty take over. Why couldn't he just do the same thing?_

**_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed _**

_It was simple. He wasn't sure what his duty was. He knew it had something to do with destroying a robotizer, but if that was so then why only him and Sonic. Bunnie alone could infiltrate and destroy a robotizer easily. What was so special that they accepted him?_

_"Shouldn't be too much longer," Sonic whined looking down at his watch. Glancing over at Tails he saw the troubled expression and took it for first-mission-jitters. Sonic smiled and gave Tails a slap on the back._

_"Don't worry, everything's been planned out by Sally and Nicole, after this everything will be easy," Sonic said smoothly._

_"But. . .what if something goes wrong? What if we get caught? What if we can't destroy the robotizer or we die before we reach it? What if. . ."_

_Tails was cut off in mid-sentence with a wave of Sonic's hand. The sweeping gesture was something Sonic hardly did to any of his friends, usually saved for dialogue with Eggman, and any seriousness from Sonic wasn't to be taken lightly._

_"Didn't know you were so pessimistic bud," Sonic smirked, the seriousness gone from his face. Tails slowly steadied his fears; inhaled deeply, then sucked his breath in for fear the SWATbots had heard them._

_"Don't worry, metal butts are deaf," said Sonic pointing to his ear. Tails smiled with comfort._

_"Now, I think that if we run just as they're changing posts we'll get through the door before they close it," said Sonic, eyeing the door when the next guard would soon come out._

_"What if I'm not fast enough?" fretted Tails._

_"I'm gettin' tired of the 'what ifs'," Sonic snapped. "I'll pull ya through if ya need me."_

_Tails nodded, pessimistic thoughts coming up again only with him and Sonic cornered with guns pointed at. . ._

_"Just trust me."_

_Sonic didn't turn his back to face Tails at all, but even without a face to look at Tails felt a wave of relief. _

  
**_You just remember what your old pal said_**

_"Now on the count of three we run out, just follow me," Sonic instructed holding his hand out for Tails to take._

_"1. . ."_

_The SWATbot on guard looked around, obviously anxious to leave._

_"2. . ."_

_The entrance doors to the factory swung open and the replacement guard walked out._

_"3!"_

_With a tug from Sonic's instant acceleration Tails was whipped off his feet. Though the original plan was for both of them to run in, Tails could never find the speed to get back on the ground and keep up with Sonic. He was reduced to a flag fluttering in the wind._

_The duo made it through the doors easily enough, and the SWATbots were none the wiser.  
_ 

**_Boy, you've got a friend in me _**

_"So where's the robotizer located?" Tails asked once they were safely inside, the doors shut behind them._

_"In the back, like always; they never keep these things near the entrance," grinned Sonic. The pair strode out into the maze of boxes and metal after that._

_The first part had gone incredibly well, all done according to plan with none of the screw-ups Tails feared. It would only be a little while longer until he could leave this place and be back home. Right then Tails just wanted to kiss the stump that lead into Knothole._

_"Geez, look at these things," Sonic interrupted the silence, as always. Tails looked up to see the vats full of boiling hot metal used to make more SWATbots. "You'd figure we could just destroy these factories and wipe out thousands of bots rather than just one robotizer."_

_"Still, Sally told us it was a powerful new version," Tails argued. "It could be more threat to us than the SWATs."_

_"Anything is more of a threat than the SWATs," sighed Sonic. Tails smiled.  
_   
**_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_**

_A laser shot burned one of the pipes not far from Sonic's head. Tails whirled around, while Sonic stayed composed with his back to the intruders. After all, he knew from experience it could only be one thing._

_It wasn't long later the SWATbots fired, missing all the shots from their bad programmed aim. Sonic leapt nimbly out of the way while Tails dove behind a crate. Tails brought his knees to his chest and closed his hands over his ears, waiting for the noise of the destructive beams to cease. After a while Tails noticed that they weren't firing at him at all. All three SWATbots had turned their sights on Sonic, who was doing his usual acrobatics to dodge. They led him over to a nearby wall, where they cornered him with laser shots but not as much that he couldn't dodge. Suddenly, the SWATbots stopped firing and put their guns to their sides. Sonic stopped in mid-pose, blinking in shock. With a sudden jolt the floor beneath him slid away, and Sonic fell down a metal shaft going who-knows-where. Tails could only watch in horror as Sonic disappeared and the floor slid back over. The SWATbots moved away, completely forgetting about him. Tails was glad the SWATbots were so stupid. He waited until their shadows had gone away._

_He slowly made his way to the ground Sonic had stood on, now seeing a square marking where the floor slid back. Tails picked his foot up, closed his eyes, and stomped down as hard as he could._

_Tails gritted his teeth, waiting his fall. Nothing happened. All he heard was the echoing sound going through the shaft underneath. Looking around not so much as one SWATbot came to the sound. Tails could only blink stupidly. There had to be a switch, or button, or guard. . ._

_It's almost like security wanted to be surpassed. . ._

_He knew it was too easy. Tails instantly bolted, aiming, for once, to find the nearest SWATbot._

**_You've got a friend in me _**

  
  


_"How good of you to drop by Sonic," Robotnik hissed over the console. The hedgehog leaned back onto the wall of the tube, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest. Sure he was cornered, but he'd never give Robotnik the pleasure of watching him squirm._

_"How dare you avert your eyes from me!" Robotnik yelled enraged. "In this moment I am your master!"_

_Sonic spat, though the saliva only made it as far as the glass casing. Sonic smiled regardless. The spit had landed right where he saw Eggman's face, blocking it out._

_"So, a hero till the end?" Robotnik glared at Sonic, though Sonic could see his face being twisted by the spit. "How dare you laugh at me?" Sonic only snickered louder._

_"Fine then! You'll be a laughing robot!" Robotnik screamed, walking back to where, Sonic assumed, a control room was. Sonic shrugged his shoulders casually, and waited until the doctor disappeared behind the door._

_All panic broke loose._

_Sonic slammed his fists on the glass, kicked it, tried to spindash it. . .no use. Sweat poured down Sonic's face, his breath fogging up the glass. He pressed his nose to the glass, determined to get a most accurate view of his surroundings before he saw the world through steel eyes._

_Suddenly the light in the room flickered, and then died. Sonic pressed his ear to the tube. He could hear Robotnik yelling at Snivly about the mess. Sonic could only wonder what was going on. He was stuck in a robotizer tube in the dark. At least he wouldn't have to go through the pains of watching his body change._

_"Psst," hissed a voice underneath him. Sonic nearly jumped at how close it was._

_"It's me, Tails!"  
_   
**_You've got a friend in me_**

_"Tails?" Sonic hissed back through the glass, loud so Tails could hear it on the other side._

_"Yeah!"_

_"How'd you find your way here?" Sonic voiced showed urgency._

_"SWATbot told me as I totaled him," Tails said happily, in a bit of rejoice awaiting praise._

_"That's nice, but Robotnik's gonna come back here ya know?"_

_"That's why I cut off the power."_

_Sonic smiled at the ingenuity. "Good, get me out of here then!"_

_"Will do!"_

_Sonic wasn't sure what Tails was doing at the base of the robotizer, though he hoped the fox could work in the dark._

_With a sudden surge the light returned to the room. Tails froze over the console. A door slammed open behind them. Tails didn't have to turn around, but saw the look on Sonic's face to tell him whom it was._

_"What're you doing here!" roared Robotnik, making his way to the fox._

  
**_If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too_**

_Tails gulped, imagining the overlord approaching him though he had yet to see Robotnik with his own eyes. In fact, he had yet to see Robotnik at all. None of the Freedom Fighters dared to describe how he looked, except Sonic by giving the dictator a fitting nickname._

_Tails looked down to see a looming shadow in front of him. He could make out some distinguishing features, a prominent nose and a mustache of some sort along with hair sticking out to the sides. Tails's eyes scanned for any nearby door to run to, but his eyes fell on Sonic still in the tube. Tails gulped bravely and turned around, ready to face Robotnik and any SWATbot._

  
**_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_**

_"Now you listen Robotnik. . ." Tails started before getting a look at the evil tyrant. What he saw wasn't a man who looked pure evil, but more like a clown sans the white make-up. All fear was gone. Tails burst out laughing._

_Robotnik's look became one of pure disgust. "What are you laughing at?" he bellowed._

_"Y-y-you," Tails managed to utter, now clutching his stomach._

_"What?" Robotnik recoiled in rage. "I, little boy, am the one who will be your demise. I will destroy you!"_

_Tails looked up into Robotnik's menacing face, only for his cheeks to puff out and explode with laughter. It wasn't long until Sonic joined in, and even Snivly from behind Robotnik—though a glare made him stop._

_"How would you like to be put in a tube after you friend here!" Robotnik hissed at the fox. Tails tried to gain composure._

_"I-I-It won't happen," he stammered out, the seizures of laughter fading away._

_"Oh really?" said Robotnik acknowledging the challenge. "Why not then?"_

_Tails slyly brought one finger over the console. "Because he's not in the tube anymore."_

_With the press of a button the tube lifted up, and Sonic stood tall and proud in front of Robotnik with Tails smirking below him._

  
**_We stick together and can see it through_**

_Before any words could be exchanged Sonic kicked the robotizer console into a wall, grabbed Tails and darted for the nearest exit. As they left Tails could hear Robotnik's screams for backup._

_"Why're we leaving, Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic, who was carrying him over his shoulder._

_"We're here on a search and destroy," Sonic panted, "not a stand-up-to-Robotnik mission."_

_Tails nodded, remembering their cause and frowning from letting his ego get the best of him. The feel of standing up to the feared man was just too great to resist._

_"Nice work back there," Sonic commented him. Tails smiled back._

  
**_Cause you've got a friend in me_**

_It wasn't long until Robotnik's backup came. A quad of SWATbots, making Tails wonder why the deity never chased after them himself. Girth or not, the man still had legs._

_"Alright, which way out?" Sonic asked him hastily while still running._

_"Um," Tails thought trying to remember which way he had come though all the hallways were speeding past them. "That one," Tails said pointing to a random hallway that looked familiar._

  
**_You've got a friend in me_**

_"Well, we're on the right track," said Sonic putting Tails down. It was the same room they had been in before; Tails clearly recognized the giant vats. The fox sighed in relief he had chosen the right door. A clank of a metal foot snapped Sonic out of his daze, pulling Tails behind the nearest vat and hiding from the SWATbots._

_"How're we gonna get outta this?" Sonic whispered to Tails. The fox looked around, finally spying a computer console next to a vat within reach._

_"That!" pointed Tails, rushing out of his hiding place and poking at the console._

_"Tails! What're you doing?" yelled Sonic, urging him to come back before he was spotted. Tails instantly began poking away at the keys, but not before the SWATbots had already seen him. They were running towards him now, laser guns out and ready to fire. Tails's fingers moved rapidly, making the fox forget if he'd made any typos or not. Sonic still hid behind the vat, preparing to yank Tails back at the last moment as part of a lesson for running out. With a loud creak the vat above them stirred, stopping the SWATbots dead in their tracks. The vat swayed, until finally tipping over and pouring its boiling contents on the metal soldiers. Tails gave a cry of triumph while Sonic let out a sigh of relief.  
_  
**_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_**

_"Way to go little bud!" Sonic cheered slapping Tails a high-five. Tails blushed. "Now c'mon, we gotta get outta here." Tails nodded his head, spinning his tails to keep up with Sonic._

_Finally finding their way out of the factory the duo assumed clear out running until they reached the outside. While turning a corner they found another quad of SWATbots waiting, guns charged and aimed. Sonic easily dove out of the way of the first shot, Tails barely managed to duck back the second._

_"What're we gonna do, Sonic?" Tails urged. With only a corner, nothing to hide behind and laser fire it was hard to get past. The hedgehog thought for a second, before snapping his fingers._

_"Leave it to me," he said confidently, instantly running out into the fray. Tails reached his hand out in an attempt to pull Sonic back, though even if he could reach him Sonic would've pulled him off his feet. Tails watched breathlessly as Sonic dodged all four laser blasts and sliced through the SWATbots, making the running horizontally on the wall and pummeling the SWATbots look as simple as flying a kite. Tails felt envy surge up, along with the feeling of how weak he was._

  
**_Bigger and stronger too, maybe_**

_Tails sighed and slumped back on the wall. The crunches of the SWATbot remains came to his ears, proof that Sonic was finished and waiting for him. When the fox didn't appear around the corner, Sonic worriedly zipped back to find Tails sitting down leaning against the wall while staring at the floor._

_"What's up?"_

_"You should just leave me here. You should've never taken me in the first place," Tails mumbled._

_"Hey! Now what did I tell you about those pessimistic thoughts?" Sonic said, imitating Sally. Tails didn't laugh, but sighed instead._

_"I know why you never used to take me on missions, you really meant it that I wasn't strong enough."_

_"It wasn't that you weren't strong enough," Sonic sighed, getting down on one knee. "It was because you were so young. We didn't want you to grow up too fast because of the war. We wanted you to be like a normal kid; me, Sally and the Freedom Fighters all agreed on that."_

_Tails looked up. "That was it?"_

_"Yeah," Sonic said guiltily._

_"You thought I was a baby or something?" Tails bounced back to his feet puffing out his chest and rising on his toes._

_"Well you aren't any more, are you?" Sonic chuckled._

_"Guess not," answered Tails, releasing all air and extra height._

_"C'mon, let's get going. Whadaya say?"_

_"Sure!"  
_   
**_But none of them will ever love you the way I do_**

_"Sonic?"_

_"Yeah Tails?"_

_"Will you promise not to tell Aunt Sally about how scared I was? I don't want her to think I'm still a kid."_

_"Only if you promise not to tell her I got stuck in a robotizer."_

_"Deal!"_

_"Heh, ya know? This may be the start of many missions to come."_

**_It's me and you boy,_**

"Hey! I got something!"

"Lemme see!"

"Hold on, I gotta pull him out first!"

"Heh, you were right Sonic. You did catch a fish crazy enough to come back as big as your head!"

"And what did I tell you?"

**_And as the years go by_**

Tails tucked the fishing rods away while Sonic secured the boat. The fish had already been wrapped up, and had probably dead by then. Sunset was imminent, the hook finally casting away the sun. The orange effects of light had wonders on Tails. It seemed as if he didn't need any other form of camouflage other than his fur. Smiling, the fox thought about raiding Robotropolis at sunset without fear of being spotted. Sonic himself stuck out like a sore thumb in all the hot colors. The way the reds played on his fur made the hedgehog seem more red than blue. It was hard to tell the hedgehog was once ever blue. Tails snickered at more of Sonic's resemblance to Amy. Tails wondered if that was how obvious he himself usually looked in the daytime next to Sonic.

"Sally's gonna maul you," Tails warned.

"Well, at least she can't be mad that we didn't get anything outta it," smiled Sonic holding up his catch. Tails snickered.

"You can never not make her mad."

"If Sally was like you, my ears wouldn't ring so much."

  
**_Our friendship will never die_**

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Think she'll ever let us go on missions together again?"

"Maybe, if we keep the promises we made back there."

"Yeah, that might be our only hope."

"Between you and me I don't know who she thinks is more immature."

"I think it's you."

"I thought you'd say that. That's how mature I am!"

"Surree. Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad. . .that you took me out here."

"No prob, maybe we can come back some other time."

"Yeah."

"Not to sound cheesy or anything, but as long as we're friends we'll keep coming back here."

  
**_You're gonna see it's our destiny_**

"That did sound cheesy."

"Shut up!"

  
**_You've got a friend in me_**

"You know, now that it's you and me, Robotnik's got double trouble!"

"Yeah! We'll teach him to fear my name!"

"All fear the powerful and mighty, Miles!"

"Sonic!"

  
**_You've got a friend in me_**

"All right, all fear the powerful and mighty Tails!"

"Much better."

"Geez, makes you sound like Robotnik."

"It does. . .Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Never say 'powerful' and 'mighty' in the same sentence, gives me the creeps."

"Sure, will do."

  
**_You've got a friend in me_**

***********************************************************************************************

I like the way this songfic turned out. It wasn't hard to write but a nice refreshing jolt. I've got a few other serious fanfictions to upload so this is my relief.

Everyone excited that Sonic X airs in the U.S. in a month or so? Yeah, lot of nods there. Everybody looking forward to something? Anyone looking forward to hearing the voices?

I'm looking forward to seeing who'll portray Shadow and Sonic in the English version. I like the Japanese voice of Sonic, but I doubt they'd give the blue blur Urckle's voice again, especially with Sonic's new image.

As for the other characters I'd recommend: Peggy O'Neal as the voice of Cream, Brianne Siddall as Tails, Wendee Lee as Rouge, maybe Lia Sargent or Bridget Hoffman as Amy. . .

As a strong request I'd like David Lucas to possibly play the role as Shadow. When I first heard of the anime and that Shadow was going to be in it I immediately thought of the same actor who played the role of Spike Spiegel. (Copyright Sunrise or whoever)

Yeah, just a thought. Hopefully another songfic soon, maybe a more serious one next time. Ttfn!


	3. Anywhere

Thanks for all the positive feed back. Since nobody had any objections to my songfic style, I'll continue it. However it's not going to be about only Sonic/Amy anymore. In fact, it isn't really a chapter story. I'm heading this fic in a collection of songfics. The topics will range from love, suicide, angst or happiness. Who knows what song I'll use next? I don't know if people remembered the last chapter was a songfic since it was so long, but the story was clear though. Anyways I'm continuing on with a romantic fic going in the opposite direction. It's Knuckles/Rouge. I'm fond of the couple since they have little in common and so much barriers to overcome. If Sega ever found a good way to make them an official couple, I'd be very impressed. Thanks to all the reviews.

***********************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: The Sega characters belong to Sega. The song from the previous chapter belongs to Vanessa Carlton or whomever. The song in this chapter is trademarked Evanescence.

Dedicated to Orin, for her inspiration and influence. I hope this lives up to her.

***********************************************************************************************

The Floating Island, also known as Angel Isle, was a relative calm place with a rainforest untouched by eyes for many years. In the heart of the island were the coveted Chaos Emeralds and the more powerful Master Emerald. Though most things concerning the Chaos Emeralds were dangerous forces, the island itself was a relatively peaceful place. Hidden more elusively in the island was the last of the echidna race.

Moonlight shined through the canopy layers and cast blue spots of light on the forest floor. The soft earth was moist with rain and dew; since little sun shined down to the ground. It was no surprise that the accumulation of water caused many streams and puddles. The ground itself was muddy and was only held together by the roots of mammoth trees. Of course, in order for the ground to stay stable, there had to be a lot of roots. A lot of roots caused many to trip over them while traversing the forest paths.

The water mattered little to her, at least at the moment. She gazed out at the world of the night, peaceful and serene. She had often heard others depicting the night as a scary place where danger lurked everywhere or darkness that consumed you to oblivion. Those people didn't know the night. Those people were the ones who frolicked in the sun, and could only see using the moon in the dark. She hated those people. It was no surprise that a nocturnal hated the early risers.

She sighed, tilting her head more in her hand. The effect caused a pull on her face, making her frown even bigger. She blinked her eyes a few times, watching the light from the moon light the clearing then disappear into the depths of the forest. She brought her legs up to her chest on the ledge she was sitting on, wrapping one hand around her legs while the other supported her head. She brushed her hair over her shoulder, letting off another sigh. She had no idea how boring her job had become. Why had she taken this job anyways?

A small splash. Her ears twitched. A sound as soft as that was loud to her. She knew who caused it instantly, but turned to the sound anyway. With her sensitive night vision she could clearly see who the figure was, but even if she didn't have that advantage she could still tell. 

The surplus of water caused puddles just awaiting their chance to become lakes, which they eventually did. The moon reflected off the countless surfaces of water, making the black figure easy to spot in the clearing. She smiled, the shape comforted her, or rather, who was that shape.

She watched him as he knelt over, scooping up water in his cupped hands. She always thought of his hands as big and clumsy, of course she learned soon enough that they were far from that. Nevertheless they were still big, so he held a lot of water in his palms. He brought the cupped hands up, throwing the water onto his face. His face moved back a bit in reaction, while the water flew past him. Silver droplets grazed the night air, and precious few remained attached to his fur. In the moonlight they weren't red, like the water was supposed to be on him, but silver like liquid metal; a silver that, no matter how diluted, would always sparkle.

He brought his hands to his sides. She remembered hearing once that if your hands are bigger than your face that's a sign of cancer. That was when the person who told her that knocked her own hand into her face as part of the joke. But if the fact was true, he was certainly a suspect of having it. But his hands were more than big; they were powerful and firm; dangerous too. His hands rested at his sides, while he took in deep breaths. She knew who he symbolized that instant. He was the mountain. Only the mountain could breathe with such intensity.

The water dripped down his snout and down to the ground again. She suspected the drops might go find more of their friends in a puddle somewhere. She smiled, white teeth poking out of the corners of her mouth. She stayed motionless, just watching him wash himself. It seemed that even such an everyday gesture had an intensity to it. He was always intense; so serious. Oh, how countless times she had tried to make him lighten up, to make him laugh. No luck yet, but she was still trying. She would've liked to see him laugh. She wondered how much intensity he could put into laughing.

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?**

The figure knelt back down, and scooped up more water. Instead of just splashing it onto his face, he threw it on even harder than the last time. He threw his head back, hair flying and fanning out behind him. The silver droplets flew past him, reflecting the blue instead of the silver of the moon. It looked like a painting done with spray paint, because of the way everything was so apparent yet shrouded by blacks and dark blues.

She herself knew how badly his shade of red and the shade of blue in the water clashed. But the way it was presented showed perfect unity and harmony. Especially the way his hair flew back. They flew with the untamed look of his land. They reminded her of tentacles, grasping out at the air or the water that flew past. As said before, the water didn't interest her that much, but there were other reasons she watched it fly through the air.

His eyes opened, the same intensity shown there. In the darkness they would've been unrecognizable, merely a dark color in the glowing white. In the light they'd be almost transparent, showing more white than purple. But in the mix of light and darkness presented there, they became dark violet with an almost blue hue around them instead of just plain white.

He stood up in a warrior like pose. Many times had she seen movies where the fighter stands against the sun, which somehow gives the impression they're dangerous and strong. Of course they're all movie effects. It took a fighter of true strength to look strong against the background of the moon. The moon gave off an aura of mysteriousness and hidden power, so to look strong in the moon you actually had to be powerful. She wondered if she could carry it off as well as he could.

"Why are you watching?" he asked quietly. There really wasn't much of a tone, but the deepness of his voice added one.

"There's nothing else to watch," she answered exotically. The words rolled off her lips, much like a lie. Only instead of a lie, this statement was mostly truth. Mostly. It was truth wrapped with untold evidence, but it was still part truth. She smiled slyly; if he could only see her face he would instantly start firing off questions. But he couldn't. Even though their contrast of fur colors made her easier to see in the dark she could hide herself easier, which greatly made up for that.

He grunted and stalked back inside, the water still dripping down his muzzle. It was funny how his eyes seemed to cast a purplish look on the rest of his body. He was still dripping wet, but she decided not to point that out. It was bad enough she disturbed the mood before. It was great pleasure to watch him, since that was as close as you could get sometimes.

She looked longingly at the place he had once stood, and then resumed her watch. Though she couldn't get him out of her head each time she looked at the moon.

"Your watch over?" he asked her as if expecting some excuse.

"Yes, the sun's rising," she yawned stretching her arms out. He nodded curtly, and walked past her.

"Rouge. . ." he said in a gruff voice stopping his walk. She almost thought he was talking to the forest or the rising sun since he didn't turn to face her. "It means a lot. . . you coming out here and all."

Rouge was speechless for a second and resorted to blinking. "N-No problem," she said, groping for the words.

The red echidna turned so one eye faced her, one violet eye now becoming transparent in the sun's light. "Why did you come up here?"

Rouge blinked again. All this time, he'd never asked or really cared about her reasons. He seemed a bit agitated about it at first but he let her stay. Since when did he ever care? "I-I-um," once again Rouge could not find the words.

"Please don't tell me it's so you can be closer to the Master Emerald," he spat sternly. "Because I might throw you off the island if you did."

Rouge abruptly stopped her stuttering and bit her lower lip. Sure that wasn't her reason, but it was still an insult that he _think_ of it as a possible reason. Her face flushed with anger. Her arms retracted from their outstretched position and took residence in fists on her hips.

"It's not, FYI," she huffed. She gave one last huff before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Suddenly she heard a faint sound. . .chuckling? She uncrossed her arms to see Knuckles's shoulders slightly going up and down. He was, laughing?

"And you call me too serious," he chuckled looking at her over his shoulder again. Rouge opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out were the beginning sounds of words. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't make the rest of the words come out. She finally resorted to crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back to him. At least then she could hide her blush and not admit defeat.

"Seriously, why did you come?" he said, finally ending his chuckle.

Rouge concentrated hard on forming words, only thing was she couldn't find the words to form. Why did she come up here? It hadn't been that long, so how could she have forgotten?

"Well?" urged Knuckles raising an eyebrow.

"My own reasons," she replied. She wasn't happy with her answer but at least that would satisfy Knuckles's curiosity, or at least make him go away.

"Whatever," he sighed walking off again. "You never did tell me, even the day you came here you wouldn't say your reasons. I figured you'd tell me sooner or later."

Rouge 'hmphed' and strode to the back of the cave. It was a small, but deep inside was a big inner chamber where the Master Emerald hovered over its pedestal. It glowed a strange glow while, underneath it in grooves in the pedestal, were the Chaos Emeralds shining all the colors of the rainbow. The Master Emerald seemed to be a prism of the colors, changing colors on whatever color dominated the others. It was like a contest for survival, which emerald could outshine the others.

"Enjoying the view?" asked a voice. Rouge jumped only to see gentle Tikal approach, her hands crossed innocently behind her back. Rouge frowned and looked cross.

"Sorry about that," Tikal apologized, "you know how it's my duty to watch this chamber during the day?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rogue shrugged off.

"You seem a bit relieved since Chaos Zero took the night shift."

Rouge shivered. The thought of the blue behemoth gave her nightmares and taunted her in the dark, the one place she was most comfortable. Also he glowed, like radioactive waste. Could water be toxic? Rouge brushed off the goose bumps on her arms.

"Tell me Rouge," inquired Tikal floating slowly towards her. "Why did you come up here? You remember the night you came?"

"Yes," Rouge replied quietly.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Knuckles," said Tikal. Rouge was about to turn her down, but seeing the glow in Tikal's eyes made Rouge believe the young echidna was telling the truth. Rouge smiled.

"Well. . .I guess it all started the night I came. . ."

It was rare there was anything but peaceful weather on Angel Island, but once in a while there was a storm. It so happened the floating island was passing under a storm, taking it on full blast due to its high altitude. Winds threatened to pull the roots out of the soil. The water that usually just sat in puddles was now being flung in every direction whipping across the land. Leaves and brush were flung into the air, after being smacked into the air by flying water. 

"We'd best stay inside!" Knuckles called down to Tikal. He was at the mouth of the cave, looking out on the storm while Tikal huddled inside. His voice echoed down the walls of the cave, becoming as loud as the roar of the storm by the time it reached the echidna girl's ears. She cast fretful eyes to Chaos Zero.

"Will everything be alright?" she asked her oldest friend.

"_Nature will take its course soon enough. It will be kind to all those who stay out of its way_," replied Chaos Zero in a gurgle only Tikal could understand. Tikal blinked worriedly. She had a sinking feeling something would stand in nature's way that night. She had learned that anything that was assured safe always had a dangerous irony.

"Whew, it's a real whipping one, that storm," Knuckles whistled as he made his way down the cave staircase. He ran a hand through his dreadlocks, trying to cast away the droplets of water. After that alone did no use he finally stooped down to shaking his head like a dog, spraying water on the otherwise dry walls of the cave.

"You have a branch stuck in your hair," Tikal pointed out. Knuckles plucked the branch from his head with a sigh.

"I hope the island weathers well tonight," he said turning the twig over in his hands. It seemed almost snapped in half, and soaked thoroughly with water. Of course it was only a mere branch. The strong trunks of the trees would surely hold up better than the twig did, but for the guardian it seemed to foreshadow the events to pass.

He did not predict that another water soaked life form would come into his care.

Chaos Zero gurgled suddenly, casting his orbs of eyes up to the stalactites. Though he had no eyelids, Zero seemed to blink.

"What's wrong?" asked Tikal, hovering by his side.

"_There's somebody out there_."

Tikal's eyes widened in fear, as did her mouth to the floor. She knew well the fury of nature, mostly from having one as a close friend, and Zero had not said 'something' but 'somebody'.

"So, what is it?" asked Knuckles shaking his hands dry. Tikal seemed the only one who could communicate with Chaos Zero.

"There's somebody out on the island in that storm!" Tikal cried urgently. Knuckles's reaction was no different than hers. Like a gallant knight he dashed out into the storm, leaving Tikal at the entrance with the wind whipping in her hair.

"Hello? Hello!" Knuckles called out into the storm. His deep voice seemed to meld into the thunder while pink streaked his face with the lightning. Knuckles held a hand in front of his face to shield off water or anything else that might blow his way. He gritted his teeth, leaning his face into the wind. His dreadlocks blew raggedly in the wind occasionally whipping into his face.

_'Was Tikal really serious?' _Knuckles asked himself as he gritted his teeth against the storm. He both loved, and respected his island, and he really didn't like defying its wishes to stay covered. What really got to him was that those wishes could be for his own good. _'Who in their right mind would be out here?'_

The howling of the wind continued to persist. Knuckles strained just to keep on his feet. Due to his honor he could never let himself fall victim to the wind. Of course, his honor was the only thing propelling his further. The pelting rain had made his skin go numb, the wind obscured his vision to almost blindness, the thunder and howling filling his ears to the point they would burst, his teeth clamped together his jaw was beginning to hurt; only a metal strength could pull Knuckles through the pains of his body.

"Hello!" Knuckles managed to cry out. He was sure his throat was going sore from trying to overpower the thunder. Suddenly, the biggest piece of debris Knuckles had ever seen flew right into his face. He fell over backwards, releasing the grip his feet had on the ground. He was sent flying back, along with whatever had hit him. Knuckles was flipped through the air, finally tumbling to the ground due to gravity; the only force that could overpower the wind at this point. The guardian sank his fingers into the soil, though it did little use since it was flying up into his face. Knuckles groped to pull himself up, only managing a knee. Pushing himself against the storm's force, Knuckles turned his head to look over his shoulders. It wasn't easy; for once he managed to turn his head most of the way it whipped right into position making his neck crack. His dreadlocks, thankfully, were blown away from his face. Squinting his eyes, Knuckles could make out a shape in a distance; a mere ghost in the rain's mist. Knuckles closed his eyes, judging the distance and concentrating on the task he was about to do, and let go.

Knuckles was again sent flying back at the wind's mercy, only this time he was going to use it to his advantage. Using it like a satellite uses a planet's gravitation to fling it out into space, Knuckles was flung right near a tree where he sank his claws in. Looking down, Knuckles could see a figure holding onto the tree's root while the rest of the torso was flailing in the wind. He really didn't know who this stranger was, and he really didn't want to know. He really didn't like it when _anybody_ trespassed on his island, since there was a great chance of thieves. He was very close to letting this trespasser just weather out the storm on their own, but he just couldn't leave them out there. Knuckles was protective, but not merciless.

Knuckles bared down all of his strength to reach his hand out to this stranger. At first he/she didn't respond.

"Grab my hand!" Knuckles called out, straining his voice even further. He could now tell the head area of the figure, as it turned to face his outstretched limb. Slowly the figure wrenched one of its hands from the roots, sending it flying into the wind and making the body furl like a flag. Knuckles could hear the figure screaming, a high-pitched girl scream.

Fighting against the ravenous force the figure once again reached for Knuckles's hand. The two hands inched closer, and closer, closer still. . .

The one hand the figure kept on the root snapped off before she could grasp Knuckles's hand. She was flung back into the wind, going airborne. Without a thought, Knuckles let go of the tree that anchored him safely, and cast himself voluntarily into the air once more. Using his dreadlocks Knuckles managed to keep close to the figure, but not close enough to grab her. Knuckles tried desperately to gain control, fighting the wind's urge to toss him around like a leaf. Wind and rain pushed him off course countless times yet Knuckles knew he only had so much time before he and the figure hit the rock that was approaching. So he used the wind's force, along with his gliding power, to fly closer to the figure. He almost overshot it, but he grabbed a flailing arm and pushed down against the air to avoid the rocks he knew too well were approaching.

Somehow, whether luck or fate, Knuckles managed to push down far enough to avoid being scraped off the cave's entrance, and fell right through the opening near the bottom of the rock. Knuckles rolled on the cave floor, the figure's arms wrapped around him as they tumbled down the stairs. Knuckles didn't really like rolling, that was Sonic's expertise, especially rolling around with a stranger. Somehow that just didn't come out the way he wanted to think of it.

When the two finally landed with a thud at the bottom of the cave steps, both were wet and tired and not particularly fond of the position they were in. Knuckles landed on the bottom with whoever it was on his chest. Knuckles's head was throbbing from the pain of the landing, so it was a little hard to open his eyes and focus at the same time. He groaned, and rubbed his head on the floor hoping it would ease the pain since he had no strength to raise his arms to rub his head. He started groaning, as did whoever was on him. He recognized that voice, now that the roar of the storm was gone. Knuckles opened his eyes to see the bearer of the voice, which only made him despise his current position even more.

"Knuckles! Are you all right?" Tikal asked worriedly, running to his side. Chaos Zero separated the two bodies, laying the stranger next to Knuckles.

"Yeah, nothing major," Knuckles panted. "How's she?" Tikal looked over at the stranger. "She had better. . .have. . .a concussion or something. . .I want. . .to make sure. . .what I did was worth it. . ." Knuckles heaved out.

"Thanks. . .a lot. . ." the figure next to him panted out with just as much sarcasm. She then closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

"You know her?" asked Tikal, helping Knuckles into a sitting position.

"Yeah," Knuckles replied, finally catching his breath. "Rouge the bat."

"You're lucky to have made it out alive," Tikal said as she cared for the stranger.

"I could've handled that storm," replied the stranger, wincing a little in pain as Tikal applied some of the old cures present on the island. Due to the lack of contact with civilization, they didn't have a modern first-aid kit. Instead, Tikal knew by heart the remedies of her people for any ails.

"You would've died had it not been for Knuckles," said Tikal as she wrapped some leaves around the stranger's wounds on her arms. Tikal tied the leaves with vines in a makeshift gauze wrapping.

"Well, that may be true. . ." the stranger replied. She didn't sound as apprehensive as she did with her first remark, meaning she was finally beginning to accept what had happened.

"May I ask how you know Knuckles, and why you're here?" asked Tikal while still mending to the bruises. Tikal had never seen a bat before, but most of Rouge's body parts were no different than Knuckles's. There was a major difference: Rouge had wings. Tikal had no experience with wings, since none of Sonic's friends had ever had any. She could tell they were broken from the way they stuck out, but she wasn't sure how to put them back into the right angles. Maybe she could ask Knuckles, after all, he seemed to know her. . .

"Me knowing Knuckles is the reason I'm here," the stranger said with a bit of a sigh. Tikal tilted her head to one side.

"What could be so important you would brave a storm like that?" the young echidna asked gently.

"It's just something I felt like doing, as crazy as it sounds," the stranger replied turning her head away from Tikal with a smile. "Tell me, is he happy that I'm here?"

"Knuckles treats any intruder like an invasion. He does want you to heal first though. You're a little of a burden to him," Tikal answered with sympathy. She was never one to deny the truth.

"A burden. . ." the stranger whispered. She blinked her eyes a few times. "Is the storm over yet?"

Tikal snapped out of her trance and gazed up at the cave's ceiling. "It should be over soon. Either the storm will end or the island will pass through it. I hope you're comfortable with your surroundings, it's going to be a while until you'll be able to get out."

The bat stared up at the ceiling, the stalactites of a cave. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that Tikal left. Even though the environment was very new to her Rouge felt more at home, like a bat in a cave.

"You're up?" Knuckles asked surprisingly as Rouge walked right up and sat next to him. She still had the bandages on her arms and legs, and some splints for her wings. Knuckles remembered all too well when Tikal asked him how she was supposed to fix them. Knuckles actually had to recall from memory how Rouge's wings were supposed to go. He really didn't like recalling any memory about her, but he told Tikal how they were supposed to be angled.

"You expect me to stay down there until I'm completely healed?" Rouge purred. She couldn't hide a bit of pain in her voice.

"Yes, that's what you get for fighting nature," Knuckles remarked with a shrug.

"You were out there too ya know."

"Only to save a stupid bat's ass."

"Thank you for noticing," Rouge chimed back. Knuckles blushed for a second, and then turned his head away.

"Look, I don't want another one of our old arguments."

"Well, you're the one who started it all; starting in the same old tone that started up most of those arguments."

"I guess you're right," Knuckles chuckled.

Rouge blinked her eyes in shock. _'Did he just agree with me?'_

"But get this straight, I want you to go back wherever you came from as soon as you can fly."

_'Figures'_ "Thanks for the compassion," Rouge huffed crossing her arms.

"Did you expect anything more from me?" Knuckles scoffed, getting up. He started to walk away.

"Why?"

Knuckles stopped. "Why what?"

"Why. . .do you want me off this island as much as possible? Is it your whole guardian thing, or is it me?"

"A little of both."

"Again, thanks a lot!"

"Hey, I have a duty. You have no idea the responsibilities I have."

"I'm not that careless!"

"Well compared to me you are!"

Rouge was a bit taken back. Although Knuckles had technically won the argument, he had revealed a bit of himself to her. Sure it was a bit unintentional, but it was still there.__

"Just heal, ok?" Knuckles said curtly as he turned and walked away again.

_'Well, that didn't last long, like always.' _Rouge stuck her tongue out at Knuckles's back. She then turned her back to him and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Pressing on it caused a little pain, causing a small yelp. Rouge tried her best to hide it, though she assured herself that Knuckles had left. She sighed in relief.

'What is it with me, that I have to live up to a line with him? He's not that special! But if so. . .then what did I come out here for?'

"Do you always stand guard?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just seems a bit boring."

"So what if it is?"

"Is it always boring?"

"Must you ask questions?"

"You're asking questions now too."

Knuckles groaned. "Just. . .go away."

Rogue hunched her shoulders and clenched her fists in anger. "You have no idea how to treat a lady!"

"Real ladies don't go around in hurricanes."

Rouge's blush turned into a rash of anger. "Well if you're going to be picky. . ."

Knuckles chuckled. "Don't like your words being thrown back at you either?"

The rash turned into an epidemic on Rouge's face. She opened her mouth to retort something back, but held against it. She let the silence be her answer. After all, it was the best she could say.

The chirping of crickets followed, and Knuckles resumed duty once more.

"Don't you ever get bored?"

"Will you ever stop asking?"

"Answer and I'll stop."

Knuckles sighed in defeat. "Yes, yes I do. Now shut up."

Rouge's bottom lip curled back until it made contact with her teeth.

"Why do you want to know?" Knuckles said. Not once had he turned his back to face her.

"I just wanted to see. . .after all. . .it seems boredom is your weakness."

"Believe whatever you want to believe."

Rouge remained silent for a while. On a whim she asked, "Don't you ever want to escape?"

For once there wasn't a sigh of frustration or defeat. Knuckles seemed to be mulling, or at least waiting to release an inner part of his soul. "Some times."

Rouge was getting tired of Knuckles's monosyllabic tone. She was beginning to get tired of him. "Well don't you get tired of this whole duty thing?" she asked exasperatedly.

Rouge sounded so worked up, yet Knuckles was so calm. "Yes, some times."

**_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?_**

"You certainly don't act like it," Rouge mumbled. 

"There's no use complaining about it, that's why," Knuckles said in a clear, calm voice. He seemed to contrast Rouge's frustrated mood in every facet.

"There's no use keeping it bottled up inside either."

"I think of it a lot better that way."

"Why?"

"Just stop asking questions."

"Why?"

"Because you're being annoying."

"Why?"

"Because you are, and you can't be anything else!"

"Well excuse me!" Rouge screamed. She angrily crossed her arms in front of her chest again. "Why?" she asked resuming her game.

Knuckles snorted and ignored her. Rouge narrowed her eyes. _"No way in hell he's getting out of this that easily!"_

"You're easy to annoy," she pointed out.

Knuckles snorted again and ignored her, turning his full attention to the landscape.

"Well if you're going to be like that!" huffed Rouge. Silence passed for a time between the bickering two.

Rouge curled her knees up to her chest, causing a little pain. She hugged her knees, thankfully that didn't have a bitter reaction. _"Now he's really being a jerk, he's supposed to argue back at least! He should give me that courtesy!" _Rouge's cheeks puffed out in anger. In frustration she stole an angry glance at Knuckles, who was still taking guard to ignore her. In fact, he didn't look annoyed at all. He was so silent, alert yet not paranoid. Thoughts of annoying the echidna passed through Rouge's mind. She began to think, pondering him. Maybe she could try a different approach.

"You look, so lonely," she said quietly. Knuckles spun around in surprise.

**_I can't keep pretending that I even don't know you_**__

"What?" he questioned her.

"You do," she repeated.

"Whatever," Knuckles shrugged off.

"Are you as lonely as you look?" Rouge asked him, picking her head up from her knees.

Knuckles let out a small gasp of surprise. "Of course not, I have the Master Emerald, and that's all I'll ever need," he said proudly.

"Oh, big deal! A huge rock to keep you company! And you say I'm obsessed over it!" Rouge argued back, reverting from her serious tone. She had little care of her voice tone as long as the message got across, but she didn't know that her present tone only gave Knuckles more reason to ignore her.

Knuckles sighed. "Go heal someplace else will ya?"

"Aw, getting tired of me?"

"Yes."

Rouge let out a growl and walked back into the cave. After learning to lie as a profession, she began to hate honesty.

Night came, along with Rouge's natural senses. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep no matter how dark it was. The darkness itself seemed to keep her awake.

Finally tiring of rolling around trying to sleep, Rouge went up to the surface. Going up she passed the Master Emerald's pedestal. Opportunity and temptation surfaced. Rouge's fingers twitched.

Suddenly she heard a faint sound behind her. It was like the dripping of water, only much louder. A small glow seemed to be cast on her as well. Turning around she saw none other than Chaos Zero looming over her; the darkness of the cave bringing out his ferocity. Rouge screamed and ran, running up the stairs to the entrance. Why she ran up those stairs were beyond her. It could've been just the closest exit, or the knowledge Knuckles was up there.

Rouge emerged into the world of the night. It was a new moon, so everything was in its own shadow. She liked it that way. It was harder to be seen with no light reflecting off her fur, and it was easier to see the darker it was. Rouge pulled herself up to one of the rocks bordering the entrance of the cave. Being so used to flying she hardly used climbing unless she had to. Heaving up her weight onto the top took a while.

_'Damn ankle'_ Rouge cursed silently. _"If only I hadn't twisted it tripping over that stupid tree root! Then I wouldn't have needed to be saved. This is all your fault!"_

The view was worth it. The sight of the forest in the night, just mere cotton balls soaked in black ink on the horizon. To any outsider the island appeared only in outline. But Rouge could see better than that. She carefully opened her wings letting the night breeze ruffle through them. Aside from the cuts everything else had healed. It was enough to fly, but not far. After a while she became entranced by the serenity that enveloped her, so much it made her suspicious.

_'Where is Knuckles?'_ she thought after going a while without his intrusion. Scanning the cave with her night vision didn't reveal the guardian standing guard anywhere. Curious, and a little scared since she knew Knuckles well, Rouge managed to make her way down. When the process of climbing against the rocky surface became too tedious, Rouge jumped off and used her wings to catch the air and soften her landing. She landed gracefully, without a pain in either wing.

_'Guess I can fly sooner than I thought,' _Rouge smiled to herself. _'And the sooner. . .I can leave,'_ she added remorsefully. Quickly shaking that out of her mind – and that Knuckles might be watching – Rouge went out to find where the echidna had gone.

"Knuckles?" she called softy, "where'd you go?"

Rouge's ears twitched. Tilting her head so her ears followed the sound, she identified it as labored breathing. Thoughts flashed through her mind of Knuckles injured and straining to breathe while teetering off a rocky outcropping. Rouge quickly followed the sound, tripping over rocks in the process. The breathing was soft, but became steadily louder.

When she did find Knuckles he was neither hurt nor straining to breathe. He was sleeping.

_'He's ok,'_ Rouge thought with satisfaction. She then switched to a more selfish tone. _'And he made me worry like that? Geez, wait until I wake him up and rub it in his face that he's. . .'_

Rouge turned to the sleeping Knuckles. His hands were folded neatly in his lap while his back leaned against the cave wall. She expected him to look like he was meditating or on guard on his sleep. Instead all focus and concentration was gone from Knuckles. His legs stretched out while his head was bowed slightly. Knuckles looked just like a sleeping child.

It was humorous; the echidna that had once insulted her was innocent looking in his sleep. Bending down, Rouge brushed up some of the dreadlocks that had fallen forward over Knuckles's face. She looked up into a more bizarre sight. The lines of agitation, the fierce stare, the hunched shoulders and always puffed out chest, the snarl. . .all gone. Never had Rouge ever seen Knuckles so relaxed, around her anyway. Knuckles gave off the impression of invincibility, fortitude and strength. Now he just looked tired, exhausted. The invincibility had melted away, so was this the real Knuckles? The one beneath all the duty? The one not sworn to the Master Emerald? Was this the person inside? The one who had saved her?

**_And at sweet night, you are my own_**

****

Rouge smiled sweetly at Knuckles's sleeping form. Sure, he was a pain in the ass, but only because of his stupid duty. This was the Knuckles she had come up there to see; the Knuckles who wasn't a supreme fighter; the Knuckles she had come to like. Rouge let go of Knuckles's dreadlocks letting them fall back down covering his face. It seemed even Knuckles wanted to hide that part of himself. The corners of Rouge's mouth lifted up again in a small smile, before Rouge ran to the mouth of the cave.

Knuckles yawned and stretched out his massive hands above his head. Knuckles brushed his dreadlocks out of his face and scratched his left ear lazily. Knuckles pulled his body upright, though still leaning on the cave wall. Not much light streamed as far back as he was in the cave, so Knuckles had time to rub and adjust his eyes for the daylight. Dragging his body to the mouth of the cave, he met with a figure silhouetted in the rising sun.

"Rouge?" Knuckles asked drowsily still rubbing his eye. Rouge turned and looked at him over her shoulder, her eye glinted softly in the sun's light.

"Rouge!" Knuckles said with a bit of surprise as he instantly sprang awake. Rouge only blinked back.

After a small staring contest, Rouge yawned and walked right past Knuckles. "Well, if you're up and about, I guess it's your turn."

_'My turn?'_ Knuckles muttered to only himself.

"The sun's coming up so I guess I'll go to bed then," Rouge sighed strutting to the back of the cave. "Just tell me when your shift's over."

Knuckles could only blink as Rouge disappeared into the fleeting darkness. Narrowing his eyes Knuckles scratched his head feverishly. _'What the hell? What did she mean?'_ Knuckles shrugged it off and continued his watch. _'I'll never understand her, so I guess there's no use trying.'_

"That's the tale?" Tikal said in a light scoffing tone.

"Hm, yes," Rouge sighed caught up in her reminisce.

"I don't remember clearly, but Knuckles just let you take guard?"

"Didn't have much of a choice, I'd always find him sleeping at night."

Tikal nodded. "So?"

"Just the way it's been," Rouge shrugged off.

Tikal blinked at Rouge. "I'm afraid I don't understand some parts of your tale."

"It's complicated," said Rouge walking away. "Wake me up at sunset."

 "My shift?" Rouge asked Knuckles's back as the guardian stood poised on the rock like a statue in front of the sun's retreating form.

"Guess so," Knuckles sighed, breaking his still pose and hopping down from the rock. Rouge took her post on the same rock while Knuckles made his way to the back part of the cave.

"Ya know you're welcome to stay out here and keep me company."

"Why would I want that?" Knuckles snickered. Even with his back turned he could feel the steam coming from her nostrils. "Why would you want that?"

The heat Knuckles could sense coming from her disappeared. "Fine, a simple 'no' would've been enough!"

"Why don't you answer the question?" Knuckles retorted, knowing full well he had cornered Rouge. He turned around to see Rouge with her back to him, though he could see her shoulders raised up in anger.

"Because it gets boring out here," she muttered stubbornly, though Knuckles heard.

"Is that why you were watching me? And since when have I ever counted as company to you?" he said, deciding to take advantage of his roll.

Rouge sighed, her shoulders coming down. "Look, if you don't want to stay just say so."

"Well I didn't say I wouldn't."

"It's kinda funny, but you're hinting it really strong."

She could hear Knuckles snort behind her. In an instant the echidna was sitting on another rock bordering the cave's mouth, though slightly lower than the one she was on.

The moon rose slowly, creeping up over the horizon. Soon the dark blue sky around the moon spread throughout the rest of the sky. One could only wonder if the moon was moving towards Angel Island, or Angel Island was moving toward the moon.

"You remember. . .the day I came, right?" Rouge asked quietly with hopes to start a conversation, or at least quench her curiosity.

"Yeah, you wanna start that up all again?" Knuckles grunted.

"Then you remember the question I asked you?" Rouge said quietly yet cautiously.

"Which annoying one?" Knuckles remarked.

"The one about. . .you wanting to escape."

Knuckles remained silent for a while. "Oh yeah, that question."

"Well, if you could trade places with me, would you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Knuckles asked her dryly. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Because I can leave this place, you can't."

**_Take my hand we're leaving here tonight_**

For a time the only answer Rouge got was the wind in Knuckles's dreadlocks. "I'd never trade places with you, just the thought of you being me is frightening."

Rouge snorted. _'So that's the way it is eh?' _"Well if you could just leave, would you?"

"Why are you asking questions?"

"Just be glad they're so obvious."

Knuckles snorted.

"You know, you're just as sheltered as Shadow was," Rouge chuckled. To her Knuckles seemed mad, or at least agitated.

"Fine, you want to know?" Knuckles snarled through gritted teeth. "I do want to escape. I do want to have fun. I do want to live life as a normal down on the ground. I do want to go on adventures. I do want to go out on dates. I do want to just slack off and goof off and just hang out. I do want to just screw this whole duty thing, and I do want you to sew your mouth shut."

Rouge turned away, edging a bit away from Knuckles. _'Geez, never knew he could be so touchy.'_

The anger and tension dissolved when Knuckles sucked in his breath and let out a deep sigh. The calmness returned to him, making him blend in more with the night sky.

"Just don't tell anyone else that," Knuckles added. "It's bad enough I told anybody at all." With that he pushed off the rock and again made his way to the inner chamber of the cave.

**_There's no need to tell anyone_**

****

"Why are you so afraid I'll tell?" Rouge purred just before Knuckles could get far enough away from her not to hear.

"Because I don't trust you that much."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I won't."

Knuckles stopped. "Why? Why resist the chance to humiliate me?"

"Because. . .that would be just mean."

"Mean? For you?"

"Mean, as in, not fun anymore."

"Oh, I see, humiliating me all at once just eliminates the fun torture huh?"

"No, it's just, no joke should be _that_ into personal matters," Rouge added remorsefully, almost in sympathy.

Knuckles blinked at her. _'Who does she think she's kidding?'_ "Mind elaborating?"

"What you did, it was very personal, and honest. I may be sneaky, but I'm not heartless. I respect you too much for that." _'Crap, why'd I have to go and say that last sentence for?'_

Knuckles again blinked at her. _'Is she being, fully honest? No catches or anything?' _"Thanks," he added with some gratitude, though with doubt that the gratitude was deserved.

"Besides," Rouge added before Knuckles could walk away, "I know what it's like to be tied to this place and never be able to fly anywhere else. I hate it. I can see why you want to leave."

Knuckles still had doubt that Rouge wasn't acting, or had any ultimatums, but seeing her like this was refreshing yet scary at the same time. She had let down all acts and possible motives and was finally being straightforward. Then again this wasn't he Rouge he was used to. He had heard of people being 3-D, but Rouge was going on 4-D. Not really knowing what to believe, and feeling a bit sorry for her, Knuckles decided to go along with her act or rant; whichever it was.

"Yeah," he added with weights attached to his voice, "but. . ."

"But other people need us, I know," she finished for him. "Makes you want to just. . .run away. . .I used to travel all over, nobody holding me down. It was a great feeling. . . to shed all cares. . ."

_'She's really being honest.' _"We can't just abandon them. . ."

"But as much as we hate to admit it they're weights, no matter how much we care," Rouge's voice slightly cracked. 

****

**_They'd only hold us down_**

****

Rouge turned around and looked Knuckles straight in the eye. The two didn't have locked gazes of glares or fighting glances, but remorse and understanding. For the first time, Knuckles had found something in Rouge he could truly relate to, something he was sure about her. In her eyes was doubt, sadness, the truth. The same doubt, sadness, and truth that had bounced within his own mind—all clashing so he was so confused—yet, looking at the feelings displayed in her eyes, Knuckles could feel the squabbling forces subside. For once, Knuckles was sure she was telling the truth.

The moon had long since completed its cycle and was now moving to make room for the sun. Dark blue gave way to red, pink and purple. The sky seemed to rupture as red flowed through it, like blood leaking out. The intensity was the strongest in this sunrise than in any other Knuckles had ever seen. The redness soon cooled down, dying down to a few pink spots here and there.

Rouge still sat there, looking at him. Only now she was smiling. A faint smile, since she was trying to hide her fangs, but still a smile. Knuckles had never seen Rouge smile before, at least without a smirk or witty comment. She looked so sincere, so out of character. Another first was seeing her against the red sky. Knuckles hardly ever saw Rouge out during the daytime, and against the brightening sky her eyes seemed to shimmer. Maybe she seemed so out of place she fit, a nocturnal in the sun's light, or maybe her eyes were designed to reflect the moon's light and had a different effect in the sun. The reds seemed to meld into the white of her fur, causing some pink shadows on her. When she wasn't hiding in moonlight or draped in darkness, Rouge seemed. . . pretty.

****

**_So by the morning's light_**

****

Knuckles turned away, feeling a blush beginning to creep up on his face. "I'll go tell Tikal to take up her post," he blurted out before rushing down to the Master Emerald's chamber.

****

**_We'll be halfway to anywhere_**

****

Rouge's smile disappeared. She frowned, and laid her hands limp in her lap. She could feel pain, though not in a physical sense. Was she just. . .hurt? Rouge frowned even more, her eyelids becoming heavier from sadness and fatigue. She slid off the rock and tried to find her way back to her roost before she fell asleep on her feet. She gripped her arms, still feeling that pain sinking into her. Was this what she did to others?

"Knuckles," Rouge managed to utter, before shutting her eyes and making a mad dash for her roost.

****

**_Where love is more than just your name_**

****

****

****

Again the transition between the sun and the moon, the change between day and night, the times that she usually woke up. Rouge unfurled her wings, making room for her arms to stretch out. Deep inside the cave the only light was the Master Emerald, but she could see Chaos Zero taking up his post in the glow of the gem. Her time to watch.

She climbed down from her upside-down position and carefully walked past Chaos Zero. All her time there didn't make the monster seem less scary.

Usually she liked taking her post. It was during the transitions that she saw Knuckles, knowing how reclusive the echidna could be. Either that or she dreaded seeing him so he could poke at her faults with his usual banter. It was different that evening. She didn't want either to happen. She wanted to go back to sleep. In her dreams, she saw Knuckles on beaches and on trees. She usually had that dream, and she usually pushed it aside, but there was an extra that night. In all of her visions, Knuckles was smiling. He was so happy.

****

**_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_**

****

Rouge brushed past Knuckles, neither uttering a word. A quick exchanging of passing glances and the two ships passed. Not a cannon fired, or ripple disturbed.

Rouge herself considered the thought of just jumping off the coast of Angel Isle and coasting to land. She knew she could make it. She shook the thought away as if it were suicide. In a way, that's what it was.

It came to mind a small town that Rouge had frequently hidden out in back in her spy days. It was a secluded place, not many cable or satellite hookups out there. There, no one had any idea of the misdeeds that were reported on the news; otherwise they would've identified her. It was a pleasant little town, right on the coast actually. She could reach it easily, if she tried. But she couldn't. For reasons other than gems she couldn't turn herself away.

****

**_No one knows who we are there_**

****

Maybe she herself wanted a desperate leave. But she couldn't go alone, for her own personal reasons. She came up with the urge of kidnapping Knuckles and dragging him down with her. She chuckled at the thought. Was it for her own pleasures, or an act of kindness on Knuckles's part?

Or maybe she just wanted to punch the echidna out herself.

_'Since when did I become so selfless?'_ Rouge thought to herself with a smile. _'What happened to my ego? Geez, is this what Knuckles did to me? If I spend more time here he might actually make me a hero.'_

"Ready?" came a voice behind her. Rouge slowly turned around.

"For some reason, I lose track of time out here," she said softly.

"That's just the boredom sinking in," shrugged Knuckles. "I take it you were contemplating the hours away?"

"Pretty much." Rouge sighed. "How is it every day you make me more. . .honest?" Rouge asked in frustration.

"Well, when you're as deceitful as you, the only way you can go is up," joked Knuckles. "Why? You actually _learn_ things from me? Like morals?"

"Must you rub it in," chuckled Rouge. For a moment they both let out soft laughter. "One day Knuckles, I'll teach you a thing or two."

"I don't think I want to learn what you could teach."

Rouge let out some laughter. It seemed she and Knuckles were becoming a bit friendlier, after all, they could make each other laugh now. Rouge turned to Knuckles who was sitting beside her. In his eyes were the reflections of the half day and half night. In his eyes Rouge saw a softness, not the usual glare she had gotten so many times from him. He also seemed more relaxed, at ease. He was smiling at her, just like in her dreams. It all came back to her all the time she had spent on the island, and all the progress she had made.

They were closer, friends perhaps, or maybe more? They could talk. They could relate. They could joke. And Rouge. . .wasn't as careful around him anymore. She could feel her guard slipping away with the breeze. With the slipping away of the cold exterior, came a warm sensation. A tingly feeling, and Rouge liked it. She didn't want it to go away.

****

**_All I want is to give my life only to you_**

****

"You'll change your tune, soon enough," smirked Rouge as she slid off the rock. "I could tell you so many things, actually. I could tell you about my world travels! Maybe even show you one day!"

"Heh, yeah right," Knuckles chuckled, though he only assumed it was a joke. "Like I would ever leave."

The warm feeling and her building anticipation came crashing back down; like the balloon had popped and was wafting back down to earth. It hit her like the ground and the balloon. Her fantasies dashed across the rocks of the cave. Knuckles had his back to her, so he couldn't see her look of despair.

Rouge blinked a few times, letting it sink in while trying to shove it away. Finally mustering up enough to move, she retreated back to her usual roost. With that uprising feeling came another one she had been trying to hide, the feeling of loss of success. She had come to the island to make progress, which she had seen in Knuckles's eyes, but now it felt as if it had all come to naught. Had she wasted everything? Rouge was not one to live with failure. She saw her one chance, and carefully began to—once again—plot.

****

**_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_**

****

His shift was now over, darkness settling over the land. Looking over his shoulder, Knuckles didn't see Rouge at all coming to make the switch. It was strange. She was usually punctual, or early. Knuckles shrugged it off his shoulders, deciding she had taken a longer sleep today than usual. He decided to go back himself and get her.

Entering the main chamber he saw the Master Emerald shining brilliantly, along with another figure that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Hiya Knux," Rouge purred, standing right next to the giant gem and leaning slightly on it.

"What're you doing?" Knuckles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just walking. . .around," Rouge answered sauntering around the Master Emerald's pedestal.

"You alright?" gawked Knuckles, hoping for a snide remark knowing her.

"This Emerald. . ." started Rouge running her hand over the top of the gem. "This is what you truly guard, right?"

"You're smart enough to know," Knuckles said on edge. Though he had started to trust her, he could instantly recall Rouge's love for the Master Emerald.

"It's because of this you can't leave," Rouge said remorsefully, tracing the facets of the gem. 

Knuckles snarled back. "I'm not going to steal it! You should know me more than that. I do know you well," Knuckles said through gritted teeth, not moving from his stance that would let him pounce on her if he needed to. "What do you want?"

"The one thing you want," stated Rouge. "Freedom."

****

**_Let's run away I'll take you there_**

****

"What?" asked Knuckles in disbelief.

"You should thank me Knuckles," said Rouge. "I'm going to set you free. You can go anywhere, anytime. Live."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to get rid of your oppressor, the one thing that weighs your shoulders down. You deserve much more," said Rouge eying the gem. "Much more than this!"

With a smash Rouge's boot collided with the Master Emerald, along with a sound like glass cracking. Rouge's foot went right through the top and came straight down splitting the Emerald in half, thanks to the aid of her razor heels. The Master Emerald's fragility made the two halves shatter into glass shards that Rouge hadn't seen since the first time she met Knuckles. In fact, most were the same size as the shards. Maybe the lines traced into them still remained. In the flying shards Rouge could see her face, as well as Knuckles and Tikal. The two echidnas had looks of horror, but Rouge's kept a calmer look. A look of satisfaction; a sense of relief. Nothing could stand in her way now. Free.

****

**_We're leaving here tonight_**

****

While Rouge stood proudly admiring her work of the strewn shards on the floor, Knuckles went to work rushing about gathering as many shards as he could in his giant hands without cutting himself. Tikal flitted around pointing out the few that Knuckles had missed in his hurry. Rouge's satisfaction turned into disgust. After all her work he wanted to go back to square 1? Isn't this what he wanted?

Walking briskly past the frantic echidna Rouge scooped up one shard, a diamond with thin points at both ends, and put it in the one place Knuckles would never reach it. Safely tucking it between her breasts Rouge strode over to the edge of the island and jumped off beginning her glide down.

****

**_There's no need to tell anyone_**

****

Amidst all the chaos going on around him, and in his mind, Knuckles could not erase the sense of betrayal. His anger fumed, and he cursed himself for ever trusting Rouge. Though it was a startling change, something in Knuckles pulled at him that he had expected that. Some part of him never trusted her, and now it was poking fun at the rest of him, sneering that it was right all along.

Knuckles gathered all the shards on the floor, quickly piecing them back together while Tikal uttered a spell that would keep them together. Soon the Master Emerald began to take its original shape, and it wasn't long until the emerald was almost fully recovered. It puzzled Knuckles why Rouge hadn't bothered to just take it, let alone smash it, but he decided to leave that alone. It was a good thing she hadn't. After all, he was the one who shattered it last time.

"Knuckles," Tikal said fretfully with downcast eyes. Knuckles could instantly tell something was wrong since Tikal always looked people straight in the eye unless something troubled her. "There's a piece missing."

Quickly gazing over the emerald Knuckles saw a cavity at the top was still open. Knuckles fell to the ground, searching the floor for the missing shard.

"It's not there, I would've detected it before," Tikal said sadly, hinting at what had really happened but she couldn't say.

Knuckles rose, eying the Master Emerald. From his point of view it looked normal, but it wasn't complete. The dismantling of his own emerald distressed him, even when he had to do it, but it was nothing of its former beauty with the missing shard. Knuckles's fists curled up in anger, letting that sneering voice inside his head take control. He needed the strength of rage, of betrayal. Knuckles stormed off, taking to the air and gliding off the island.

"Use the Chaos Emeralds to help sustain the island," Knuckles called back. Tikal was too far away to be seen now, but he was sure she'd heard. Knuckles focused on the nearest shoreline, which wasn't very near at all. It then came back to him a statement Rouge had told him. Now he was beginning to see the truth of it. He could see what she was trying to do to him.

****

**_They'd only hold us down_**

****

****

Rouge awaited as the sun rose fully. It would take a while for Knuckles to make the trip. She hadn't gotten that much of a head start. Rouge touched the sharp tip of the shard sticking out between her breasts. She carefully shoved it back in, taking care not to jab it on herself. She couldn't help the nagging feeling within her. Was he coming for her, or the emerald?

Rouge sighed, followed by a small growl of thunder. Even through the sun's brilliance came the looming storm clouds on the horizon that seemed to distort the light. It made the scene looked disturbed more than natural. Rouge shrugged it off. She hated sunrises anyways.

****

**_So by the morning's light_**

****

The clouds had moved over the town by the time Knuckles had reached the shoreline. Though gliding itself wasn't an exhausting process the time it had taken seemed to tire him out, or rather the anticipation. Thoughts wrenched within him of concern for Rouge, that, and twisting her head off. His glide had nearly worn out by the time he managed to make a sort of landing on the beach, almost dipping his nose into the ground in the process. Walking up across the sand Knuckles could make out a town nearby, behind cliffs that he could easily scale. Over those cliffs came a strong wind that blew the wet sand back toward the sea. 

****

**_We'll be halfway to anywhere_**

****

Knowing Rouge was probably hiding in the town, and that he could scale the cliffs easily, Knuckles pushed himself to make the small walk to the cliffs. His body was worn down, and he hadn't stopped to catch his breath yet. Frankly he didn't care. Though usually reasonable, no one had ever messed with him in such a way, nor would anyone else who hoped to live.

Thunder boomed in the distance. The sound rang through Knuckles's ears, making him aware of the reality of his fatigue. He covered his ears, only to have rain come dropping onto his head like pebbles. Knuckles put out a hand to shield his eyes from the rain casting them upwards to the tops of the cliffs. It was there, illuminated by a strike of lightning, was Rouge.

****

**_Where no one needs a reason_**

****

The two stood still for a moment, taking in the atmosphere of the other while the storm continued to persist over them trying to make them aware of it. Knuckles saw past the rain, thunder, lightning and all other elements pressing upon him. All he saw was Rouge, feeling his blood boil with anger and lips curling back to show bared teeth. He growled over the noise. Rouge stayed up on her roost, though she was too far away for Knuckles to make out her facial expressions.

Her wings fanned out, as she took to a small downward glide. Knuckles was surprised she didn't run away while she had the chance, even more that she came walking up to him without a sassy remark. Maybe he wasn't so surprised. Who was to say that he had known her enough to know what to expect. Maybe this was the way she really was.

Knuckles planted his feet into the sand, eyebrows drawn down to one point, fists curling and muscles tensing. Rouge walked up to Knuckles, without even a grand introduction on her part. She seemed so calm next to Knuckles's held back ferocity. Knuckles awaited her next move, hoping she would give up the emerald shard while she had the chance. If she didn't he'd strike her, fast and hard.

The last thing he expected was for her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and bury her head into his chest.

****

**_"Forget this life come with me; don't look back you're safe now,"_** she sobbed into his chest. Knuckles dropped his arms, and his fighting stance. Taken back and shocked he didn't know what to do next. His mind screamed at him to strike her or demand the emerald shard back, but something within him told him to listen. He decided to listen to that small voice over the louder one of his mind, the same way he heard Rouge's sobs over the storm.

**_"Unlock your heart, drop your guard; no one's left to stop you,"_** she cried now, nuzzling deeper into Knuckles's fur. As if on an instinct Knuckles wrapped his own arms around her, feeling her shoulders heave up and down. Rage seemed to be doused by the rain, and instead came sympathy. Empathy. As angry as he was Knuckles felt sorry for the creature crying into his chest. 

The rain continued to persist, but neither one of them let up.

**_"Forget this life, come with me; don't look back you're safe now," _**Rouge repeated with more sobs between the words. She buried her head deeper into his chest, rubbing her nose against his fur. Knuckles could sense some redemption in her words, as if this was her way of saying she was sorry.

****

**_"Unlock your heart, drop your guard; no one's left to stop you now," _**she uttered again, succumbing to sobs.

Rouge's words finally penetrated into Knuckles's head, letting sink in all her meanings and motives; as if her essence was flooding into him, translating what she had said.

She cared enough to stay on the island with him. She cared enough to ask him straight-forward questions. She cared enough to smash the emerald just to get him off the island.

Knuckles was then blinded from the consequences of her actions, and put his head to the top of hers.

She smelled like rain, though that could be just because it was raining down on them.

Knuckles could feel his heart beating, not in the way that it did after he ran a mile, but he could also hear it beating in his head. He could feel the blood pumping in and out of it. He could feel the blood's warmth running through his system. He wasn't cold anymore.

Suddenly all the world consisted of, was Rouge clutching onto him for dear life.

**_"We're leaving here tonight," _**Knuckles chanted slowly. Rouge stopped sobbing long enough to look up at him from his chest. His eyes seemed far off; dazed in a sense. Rouge blinked in confusion, tears still in her eyes.

**_"There's no need to tell anyone," _**Knuckles said tonelessly, though a bit louder.

**_"They'd only hold us down," _**Rouge said with him. He turned to look at her, blinking a few times.

****

**_"So by the morning's light,"_** they repeated in unison, Rouge perking up into a smile and a tone returning to Knuckles's voice.

**_"We'll be halfway to anywhere," _**Rouge chanted happily next to Knuckles's unsure tone. She nearly hugged him in happiness. _'He's beginning to get it. I can tell.'_

**_"Where love is more than just your name," _**Rouge nearly sang, but hugged Knuckles tighter instead. _'He's gotten the message. He's figured it out. He's not mad! He's free! He's with me."_

Rouge nearly squealed in happiness, awaiting Knuckles's next words. She was so sure, so positive that they'd be this close forever. Warmth and security flooded into her from being in Knuckles's arms. Never once was she so satisfied with her success. This time, it was her personal gain.

She felt Knuckles's pull her away from his chest, just so he could look in her eyes.

"Rouge," he said quietly, barely more than a whisper. Rouge hung onto his voice, savoring it, riled with anticipation.

"The emerald shard," he sighed, pulling her away and extending his open palm to her.

Rouge could feel herself break into pieces like the Master Emerald. She then felt those pieces break into smaller pieces, each one of her hopes. She felt all energy drain from her, not even enough to change her expression, which was still happy. Her eye twitched slightly. She could only blink while Knuckles still had his hand outstretched to her.

More seconds passed.

Her brain wouldn't process the information, that and she didn't want it to process. The shock absorbed her, incapacitating her. Her lower eyelid began to twitch more.

Then anger exploded.

Rouge pulled the crystal from its hiding place, scratching her breasts as she unsheathed it like a sword. For a moment Knuckles thought she would it hand it to him, until he realized the position she was holding the shard in the air.

The next moments Rouge saw in red.

Red Knuckles.

Red anger.

Red blood.

Rouge was left panting over Knuckles's fallen body, the anger still coursing through her. Rain flowed down her leathery wings, adding to the already bulged out veins. Her fangs were now out, in an attack rather than teasing way, had she closed her mouth she'd bite herself.

The shades of red lifted from her eyes, and Rouge saw what her clouded mind had done.

Mixing in with the puddle were snakes of red, seeming to flow out and dye the puddle that color. They slithered out from Knuckles's body, where the shard was planted.

Rouge went into complete shock, unable to move and tear her eyes away from the horror.

Knuckles's face was still frozen with happiness, only his eyes had changed in time to portray the shock. His eyes were wide, rain now pouring off them, with his mouth still in a smile.

Salt mixed with rain water as tears hit the ground.

**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

"Rouge?"

Tikal glanced up, still knotted with worry over the breaking of the emerald. Chaos Zero waited in the shadows, remembering the deed Rouge had just done on the island.

**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

"Thank goodness you're back," Tikal said relieved. "If we don't get the shard back into the emerald soon the island will fall."

Rouge didn't turn to the echidna girl. She didn't even flinch when Tikal shook her shoulders gently in happiness. This scared Tikal. Rouge was an emotional person, though most of the emotions she showed weren't very nice ones. Rouge remained cold, as void of emotions as her fur was of color. She even seemed paler, and damp.

"Rouge?" Tikal asked uncertainly, quick to trust.

Rouge didn't answer, or give any gesture that she'd heard. She walked right up to the pedestal, Chaos Zero taking a defensive stance should she try and shatter it again. Rouge made a small move out of the corner of her eye to see Chaos Zero.

**_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_**

She showed no fear.

Pulling out from between her breasts, came a glittering green shard. As if reacting to where it was supposed to go, the hole in the Master Emerald glowed.

**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

Numbly, as if performing an overdone task, Rouge inserted the shard into the gem. Once completed, the Master Emerald began to hover again, changing as the catalysts known as the Chaos Emeralds shined their light into it. It was if nothing had ever gone wrong.

"You've restored it," Tikal cried happily. "Knuckles will be so pleased. He might forgive you."

With her back turned, Rouge winced.

**_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_**

"Tikal?" she spoke softly. Numb, yet with numerous emotions held back.

"Yes?" the echidna answered, not sure what Rouge would ask for.

"I'm leaving the island."

**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

"What?" Tikal asked, a bit sad though neither of them were close. "Why?"

"My reasons are gone," Rouge smirked slightly through tears, finding humor in a most vulnerable mood.

Tikal could only blink in confusion as Rouge walked by her, head bowed so her face wouldn't show. Tikal trotted behind Rouge, following her to the edge of a clearing where, if standing in the right place, one could see the hidden room in the cave. Rouge stopped there.

"I know you may not know this, but Knuckles will be sad with your absence. He's grown close to you," Tikal said optimistically.

**_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_**

Rouge held back a sniffle. Turning a quarter turn she faced Tikal over her shoulders.

Tears, on a remorseful face, seemed to say something about a tragic goodbye.

"Knuckles. . .isn't coming back," Rouge said softly, as if breaking the news to a child while holding back her own bawling.

**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

Tikal's eyes widened. No words were necessary, Tikal's eyes seemed to ask Rouge every possible question. Instead Rouge gazed longingly past Tikal, almost as if what she was staring at grabbed at her heart.

Tikal followed Rouge's gaze, finding her staring at a tip of the Master Emerald visible from where they stood.

With her back to the echidna girl, Rouge gazed down at her own hands. Her gloves had been thrown away, stained too much by red. The blood had seeped down onto her hands,  where, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wash away the red stains completely off her flesh. Seeping in with the blood was Knuckles's essence, as if his eyes didn't tell her everything she needed to know.

He trusted her. He befriended her. And, in his last moments, he loved her.

The stains marred her flesh, the same way his thoughts, now hers, stained her mind. She could never forget them. Rouge took to the air.

Tikal remained gazing at the object of Rouge's interest.

At the very heart of the Master emerald, where the tip of the shard Rouge had put in completed everything, was a small drop of red. It seemed like the core of the gem, though you had to strain to see it.

Tikal would not get Rouge's meaning until the Master Emerald spoke to her, in Knuckles's voice.

Tikal continued the guard the Master Emerald, with Chaos Zero by her side.

The only remnants of Rouge's stay at the island, was the blood in the Master Emerald and the salt tears, which became a lake Tikal named '_Tear Waters'_.

**_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_**

_***********************************************************************************************_

I really like this songfic, no matter how many flames I get for it. It took me months to write, and the kind of inspiration needed for this story was very specific. The song isn't well known, but it seemed to tell this story and I had to capture it.

Also, it's for Orin, so I made sure it was my best.

My first actual romance story also, comments would be appreciated.

And if Orin is reading this. . .thanks. . .

Play nice kiddies. ~ Orin 

_Ttfn!_


	4. Boy Crazy

This story is mostly leaning towards a boy audience, however it should be a fun read for girls as well.

******************************************************

Rating: PG

Song used: Boy Crazy by Newfound Glory. (Used only for story purposes)

Sonic and Knuckles are copyrighted SEGA.

******************************************************

"Hey Knux," Sonic greeted dryly, slumping down on the couch.

"Hey," Knuckles grunted, lifting a hand weakly in the air.

"What's got you so tuckered out?" Sonic smirked as Knuckles sat down across from him.

"Listen to your own tone," Knuckles shot back, slouching down on his own couch.

Sonic chuckled weakly. "So what happened?"

"Women," Knuckles uttered, slapping a hand on top of his face.

Some girls are crazy 

"Ooh, girl problems Knux?" Sonic jeered, mustering up a tease.

"Girl problems with everything," Knuckles sighed, pulling apart two fingers to give Sonic a one-eyed glare.

Sonic sneered. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"More like all the coins in Fort Nox," Knuckles grunted.

**_Just listen to what I have to say about it_**

****

"Care sharing, oh wise one of the opposite sex?" Sonic remarked sardonically. "Please, bestow your great wisdom on those lesser than you."

Had Knuckles had enough strength he would've punched Sonic's nose. "Alright then," Knuckles groaned, pushing himself out of slouching position, willing to play along with Sonic out of exasperation. "First, never let looks fool you."  
  
**_You've gotta watch out for the beautiful ones_**

****

"Rouge?" Sonic prodded.

"Who else?" Knuckles sighed.

"What'd she do?"

"What didn't she do?"

"Heh, so what'd she get out of you?"

"Everything. Geez, can't believe I fell for those stupid charms again. I mean, from her looks you'd expect her to be punched out easily, but no. Just when you let your guard down you get a kick in the face."

**_  
They'll twist your head right off your neck_**

****

Sonic chuckled. "Got beat up by a girl?"

"More like I was beaten by one," Knuckles sighed. "Honestly, I don't get how she does that," he complained, scratching his head in frustration. "Not even Eggman is that cunning."

"I know, by the way she told all of us about her big steal."

Knuckles looked up in surprise. "She did?"

**_  
And laugh about it with their friends_**

****

"Aw, don't feel so bad Knuxie, any one of us would've been knocked cold long enough for her to get away."

"Shut up."

Sonic grinned. "It's not like she's never done this before."

Knuckles groaned.

"What is it? The third time?"

"Fourth, but who's counting."

**_That's just one night for them_**

"Geez, you gotta stop falling for that girl."

"Yeah, like you would stand a chance against Rouge?"

"Not saying that I can, but after four times I think I would learn!"

"Phfft, you'd never last."

"Aw, c'mon, how hard can it be?"

Knuckles chuckled slightly. "You've never had her come right into your face. She bats her eyes at you and everything. You just can't turn away."

****

**_They start at you with their eyes_**

****

Sonic looked on with a widening smirk.

"Then she pushes her face right into yours, muttering some words. At that point you can't hear a thing that she's saying but you see her lips moving. She then moves in for the kill."

**_  
And move with their lips_**

****

"And after that you can't do a blasted thing but go along with her."

**_  
And it pulls you in_**

****

"Quite the charmer ain't she?"

"Tell me about it."

"Why don't you stop meeting her then?"

"I can't. Everywhere I go she's there. I think she stalks me or something."

"Ooh, creepy. So what happens next?"

"The last thing I remembered she was mocking me, telling me what a fool I am. After that she took off with the Emeralds."

**_She shuts you down with her voice again_**

"Again," Sonic added.

"Yeah, thankfully she didn't get the Master Emerald this time."

"You sure?" Sonic said skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Knuckles gave Sonic a glare. "Of course, the island's still up there, isn't it?"

"Whatever," Sonic whistled.

**_And now are you listening?_**

****

"And all I have to do now is find her and steal them back."

"Again," Sonic added.

"Shut up, again!"

Sonic grinned.**_  
   
This song goes out to girls  
That we haven't met just yet_**

****

Rouge's heels clicked on her apartment floor, one of many she had for hiding purposes. She twirled the gem in her hands, watching the moonlight glint off of its blue glass-like surface; its many facets producing reflections of her grinning face.

Rouge smiled in satisfaction.

"You're mine again," she cooed to the gem. "I'll make sure that dumb echidna doesn't steal you back this time. Besides, even if he does, I'll just steal you right back. The echidna makes stealing you too easy."

**_  
This song is for stupid girls  
Who think that every boy is all about them_**

****

**_*~*_**

****

"So, anything happen to you?" Knuckles gestured his hand in the air.

"You're just saying that so I'll leave you alone," Sonic remarked.

"'Course, besides you're just as tired as I am. It does say something."

Sonic blew a few stray quills out of his face. "Like you, I have my own share of girl troubles."

**_  
These girls are crazy..._**

****

Knuckles stared with mock and interest. "Really? Anyone I know?"

"Let me put it this way, fangirls are nothing but trouble."

**_  
Just listen to what I have to say about it_**

****

Knuckles snickered. "Amy got you this tired? She beat you up?"

"Please," Sonic narrowed his eyes at Knuckles. "Besides, Amy's a handful; a lot more trouble than Rouge."

"Really? Prove it."

"Fine. You have no idea what it's like to have a girl—that might as well have a battery stuck to her—chase you around town."

**_You've gotta watch out for the younger ones_**

"All around town?"

"All around town, as in, even around the land fills."

Knuckles shook his head in mock pity.

"I mean, at one point Rouge is going to have to leave because of loss of interest, Amy's never going to get over me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because who could get over me," Sonic remarked suavely, thumping himself on the chest. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Besides, you could hit Rouge if you wanted to."

"Sounds like you're whipped," Knuckles smirked. Sonic narrowed his eyes and frowned.

**_  
 They'll tightly wrap you around their fingers_**

****

"I mean, it's bad enough she has to follow me everywhere, but she always has to get in my way!"

Knuckles nodded.

"Also, she goes on spreading rumors about everything! She's the head of my fan club; she nearly started a scandal that would've ruined my reputation! Not only that, but she goes around pretending she's my girlfriend. She nearly got killed because of that lie!"

**_  
And brag to all their friends_**

****

"I wish once, just once, she'd take me seriously."

**_  
It's nothing but a game to them_**

****

Knuckles nodded.

"Today, get this, she literally begged me to let her come along a scouting mission with me and Tails! It was right in public and everything! She stared at me with those puppy-dog eyes, and tears on the brink of spilling out and everything."

**_  
They target you with their eyes_**

****

"Then, then comes the sobbing when I tell her no. She begs and pleads, and cries right out in the middle of public."

**_  
And move with their lips_**

****

"So I had to shut her up some way. I just barely agreed to let her go."

**_  
And it pulls you in_**

****

"The next thing I know she's dancing about hugging me and, get this, squealing. I thought only pigs made that noise. But hers is louder, and she does it right in my ear. It's a wonder she hasn't made me deaf, or driven me insane!"

**_  
She shuts you down with her voice again_**

****

Knuckles nodded his head, closing his eyes. Sonic shot Knuckles a narrow-eyed glare.

****

**_"And now are you listening?" _** Sonic nearly screamed. Knuckles calmly opened his eyes, seeing Sonic all worked up, panting with shoulders heaving. Knuckles then uncrossed his arms, stuck his pinky finger in his ear, twisted it, and pulled it out.

"Not really," he answered. Sonic's cheeks puffed out in anger.

"What's the matter, the world hero can't handle one fangirl?" Knuckles sneered.

"At least I have one, and not some vixen that stalks me," Sonic huffed. Knuckles frowned.

"I may be beaten, but I'm not whipped."

_"I am not whipped,"_ Sonic quipped back. Knuckles's slyly narrowed his eyes.

The pink hedgehog fell from the robot's arms, rubbing her arms at her new sense of freedom. She shuddered slightly from the change, but then embraced it.

_Looking up she met an organic version of the robot._

_"You. . .saved me?" she choked out incredulously._

_"Yeah, the name's Sonic," he answered casually, helping her up._

**_  
This song goes out to girls that we haven't met just yet_**

****

"Wow," she breathed, squeezing the hedgehog's arm in admiration and awe. "You must be really strong."

_"Uh, yeah, I guess I am," the blue hedgehog replied, scratching the back of his head while trying to yank his hand from the pink hedgehog's grasp. She continued to stare at him star-struck while he yanked his hand back and forth between them like a yoyo._

_"Uh, you wanna go now?" he asked uneasily, the strange situation making him nervous. The pink hedgehog smiled, snapping out of her fantasy daze. She nodded enthusiastically, the glitter still dancing in her eyes. Sonic picked her up in his arms, running out the hole he'd made earlier, and onto a grassy plain on the now natural, Little Planet. The pink hedgehog blushed madly, gripping onto Sonic's neck for dear life and affection._

_When far enough away Sonic put her down._

_"I guess we'd better go home them," he sighed in a refreshed way, looking back at Eggman's latest base. "So. . .what're you going to do now that you're free?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't grab him again._

_"I'm. . ." she replied nervously, casting her eyes down. ". . .going to start my own fanclub!"_

_Sonic nearly fell backwards, though cringing, from her sudden loudness. "Oh, that's. . .nice. For who?"_

_She gave him a sly smile. Sonic then felt more scared than when he faced Metal Sonic._

_"Sonic the Hedgehog," she answered with a grin._

**_  
This song is for stupid girls  
Who think that every boy is all about them_**

****

"You are so whipped."

"Says who? You? Like you're at the liberty to call me that."

"It's just my opinion ya know," Knuckles edged off. The conversation paused. "But you are."

"I _do not_ let anyone push me around!"

"Now let's see about that," Knuckles remarked, holding up a hand and counting off his fingers. "Amy, the media, the public. . ."

"Well, that's the price for being a hero ya know!"

Knuckles edged off, knowing well he had hit a soft spot from Sonic's twitching left eye. "Besides the fan-girls?" he asked casually, hoping it would calm the hedgehog down.

"You like annoying me through Amy, doncha?" Sonic sighed, falling back on the couch.

Knuckles chuckled at Sonic's expense.

**_  
"You think you're on top of the world, when all the eyes are on you,"_** Sonic sighed, rubbing his head and smoothing his quills back. The stress had made his fur stand on end.

**_  
"Just wait until your heart breaks, and you'll know how I felt," _**Knuckles motioned with his hand, while his eyes became half-lidded and dispassionate. Sonic could see some sort of exhaustion in the echidna's words, or maybe some kind of hidden hurt? Knuckles never did reveal anything.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded, his words hoping to break the tension. It was like ending the conversation when you ran out of things to talk about.

Silence followed.

"Who needs girls?"

"Here here."

****

**_When I wrote this song goes out to girls_**

****

"Still. . .it makes you wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"Well. . .if the girls we know are this psycho. . .wonder what others girls could be like?"

Knuckles visibly cringed, his upper lip moving up enough to show teeth.

**_That we haven't met just yet_**

"Yeah, thought so."

"Well, hardly anybody knows me. You're the one who has to worry."

"What?! Why me?"

"You're nationally known. Do you know how many other fan-clubs you could possibly have, let alone how many possible fan-club presidents?"

Now it was Sonic's turn to visibly cringe.

"Thought so, blue boy."

"Man, I was beginning to think there was hope too. Why'd you have to ruin it?"

"It's called being realistic."

"More like pessimistic!"

Knuckles couldn't help but smirk. Sonic was very close to jumping to his feet and spitting right in the echidna's face. The hedgehog was twitching with agitation, just waiting for a provocation to strike.

From Sonic's open expression Knuckles could also see just that. The hedgehog sent him a half snarl.

Knuckles wondered if Sonic was the kind of guy girls liked. After all, God knew how many admirers and obsessers he had. But that did lead to wonder, if Sonic had all these girls all over him why was Knuckles getting his heart twisted?

"Makes you wonder why you can't just get rid of them when you don't want them."

"Yeah, if only things could work that way."

"You think Amy and Rouge ever want to get rid of us sometimes?"

The hedgehog and the echidna turned and stared at each other across the couches. Sonic blinked. Knuckles blinked.

Then came the unanimous, "NAH!"

**_This song is for stupid girls  
Who think that every boy is all about them. . .about them._**

****

***********************************************************

Yes I do know that the majority of the story is dialogue, but I just wanted to try things from a different perspective.

I'm sure all of you know how hard it is to write things from the angle of the opposite sex.

Personally, I'm not a boy nor will I ever understand them. But I liked the song and thought of it as an attempt at humor. It's supposed to have a casual feel to it, two guys, close friends, discussing girl troubles.

It's nothing serious at all, nor will it be the base of anything in the future.

SEGA girls rock, no one can tell you otherwise.

Ttfn!


End file.
